Reyes por Siempre
by Matt Squinn
Summary: "Estaban unidos por un escape, ambos huían, uno con un destino, el otro sin saber dónde ir. Estaban separados aparte, por un tramo de edad bastante amplio, pero mentalmente ambos estaban jodidos..." -Pasen a leer :D Todos están invitados-
1. Prólogo

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Antes de dejarlos leer esto, me parece apropiado dejar algunas aclaraciones respecto de este fanfic. Primero que nada, parto por contarles que hace tiempo traigo varios colapsos mentales y necesitaba sacar toda esa energía de mi interior. Al principio esto surgió de una prendida de ampolleta un día que jugaba GTA V y me encontré con el evento aleatorio de Taliana Martínez. Aluciné o.o y me emocioné por lo que podía nacer de aquello, pero no lo tomé con tanta seriedad. Y bueno, a partir de mis colapsos emocionales, nació esto. Vale decir que mis referencias, o aquello en lo que me inspiré fue "La chica del dragón tatuado", y "León, el Profesional". No quiero que piensen que todo lo escrito acá lo he sacado de allí. Como dije, sólo funcionaron como mi fuente de inspiración. **

**Muchas cosas que escribí, sí, ciertamente salieron de mis colapsos, y a pesar de que nunca he vivido algo como lo que aquí presento, algunos sentimientos son personales, y alguno que otro pensamiento también. **

**La historia puede resultarles un tanto retorcida, rara, ¿pero cómo?, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Y chalala~ así que si son demasiado "correctos" no les recomiendo estar aquí. De todas maneras, el contenido no es fuerte, ni demasiado expositivo como para traumarlos xd a menos que con el tiempo, así me lo pidan xD ****Aún estoy en proceso de desarrollar esta historia, por lo que todo puede suceder.**

**Me llamó enormemente la atención también, la ESCASA cantidad de fanfics de GTA en español, por lo que estoy consciente del poco público que pueda acaparar esta historia. **

**No se frustren ni nada. No pretendo escribir una historia rosada, sabor a caramelo y olor a flores. No quiero arruinar un gran juego con remilgos femeninos. **

**En esta ocasión les traigo el prólogo y espero no demorarme más que un par de días más en subir el primer capítulo. Espero que ésta historia sea de su agrado, porque realmente estoy muy interesada en ella, y ojalá me sirva para quitarme varios sentimientos encontrados de encima y poder continuar sanamente con otras historias que tengo en el tintero T_T Bien, ya les dejo leer. Perdón por todo este sermón, pero era necesario xd**

**Reyes por siempre.**

"La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria, el hombre por sí mismo es muy capaz de cualquier maldad."

Joseph Conrad

**Prólogo. **

Llovía, el agua resonaba fuerte sobre los tejados, y el movimiento en la ciudad había cesado, aunque claro, podrías imaginar que cerca de los pubs nada callaba, aún algunos pocos optaban por mojarse para obtener poco de diversión. Sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo. La humedad se lucía sobre el piso, acompañada por las luces de la ciudad, creando la sensación de preciosos cristales enterrados en el suelo.

Por los ventanales escurrían las gotas, haciendo carreras para ver quién iba a morir primero, a pesar de que algunas parecían resistirse. Era una lucha algo tortuosa, pero tan cierta, si se comparaba con la vida del ser humano: cada día, todos luchamos para ver quién muere primero, y nos vamos rehusando intentando no ser nosotros mismos.

Pero siendo sinceros, eso sucede sin medida. No hay quién pueda preverlo, ¿no? Siendo la vida un camino tan salvaje, en algún momento los respiros escaparán de nuestras manos, y se evaporarán en el aire, dejando un mísero rastro de nuestra existencia.

En un mundo tan callado de sentimientos y tan frío de alma, morir es cosa de la rutina. Un mundo golpeado por la violencia, por los malos sentimientos, las palabras destructivas, el odio, el egoísmo, la ambición, las guerras, el crimen, y tantos otros que callan en los rincones, susurrando recelosos y esperando.

Quizás algunas malas acciones fueron necesarias, algunas fueron un derecho, otras justificadas ¿pero cuando podría constar eso? ¿Dependiendo de qué? ¿Por qué no creer en otra salida?

Los hombres refuerzan sus derechos detrás de las leyes y sancionan a quienes se abstengan de respetar sus códigos. Pero ni las sanciones han librado al mundo de la corrupción. ¿Estaremos tan al fondo de la miseria? ¿O al tope de la desgracia?

A pesar de tanto intento de razonar y encontrar respuestas, algunas personas optan por omitir la parte difícil, aquella en la que la culpa golpea las noches interrumpiendo los dulces sueños, y se somete a una vida de mal actuar, justificado por… la diversión.

Sus alaridos narcotizados, irrumpieron la tranquilidad de la noche y el ruido estruendoso del motor de la camioneta hacía creer que iba a desarmarse haciendo volar las piezas por todos lados, sin embargo, era más resistente de lo que el ojo humano pudiera percatar, esto porque, tantas otras veces ha chirriado incansablemente sin perder ni un solo tornillo.

Su pecho palpitaba golpeándolo, sin temor, sin culpa, sólo guiado por la demencia tan única escondida tras una mente brillante, o quizás demasiado animal como para guiarse por sus deseos, aun si eso desencadenaba otra guerra mundial. No podía ser de otra manera, al ser mentalmente inestable, como lo había clasificado cierta psicóloga hace tiempo atrás.

Sus carcajadas opacaron los relámpagos o hicieron un baile glorioso con ellos, y sintiéndose orgulloso, se aventó con mayor velocidad por la carretera, ya casi saliendo de la ciudad. Su acompañante bastante atemorizado, le halaba el brazo para intentar que calmara su euforia o provocaría que la policía lograra atraparlos, porque ciertamente, ambos estaban huyendo con un botín bastante valioso.

Era un loco, algo idiota y bastante similar a una rata de alcantarilla, el cabello algo desmenuzado y revuelto, la ropa sucia y algo roída por el tiempo, por cierto, esa típica playera blanca, como si el blanco ya no fuera suficientemente acusador de la suciedad externa y propia, también se acompañaba de unos pantalones grises, que tal vez antes fueron un poco más oscuros y en sus pies cargaba unos bototos embarrados. No había que preguntar la última vez que se había dado un baño, su apariencia misma te otorgaba las respuestas a preguntas más que obvias.

En otro lado, pero no muy lejos de ahí, ella era tan similar y diferente a él a la vez. Estaba loca, era una criminal, envuelta en una ternura absurda. No era escuálida, pero tampoco tenía nada que le sobrara. De estatura pequeña. Era normal y simple, hasta podía pasar por cualquier chica ordinaria, pero increíblemente era más que eso. La mayoría del tiempo parecía estar desarmada o como si hubiera sido atacada por el viento, vale decir, un tornado. Traía el cabello corto y revuelto, negro y algo ajado por la tierra y las frías noches que pasaba cada día. Tenía un aspecto sucio y su ropa también parecía estar roída, pero así le parecía más cómodo o ese era el engaño que se contaba a sí misma, sin embargo no perdía su estilo y no parecía más que la vestimenta de una adolescente rebelde.

De nombre, Leonor, pero Leo pronunciado como "Lío" le sentaba bien, porque ese nombre no estaba lejos de describirla tampoco. Sus escandalosos diecisiete años recién cumplidos tenían más tragedia que una obra de teatro y vista en tercera persona era digna de una película premiada por un óscar. Sus brillantes ojos cristalinos, estaban impregnados de violencia y corrupción.

No era una niña de familia, no era una señorita de instituto, era una bestia de la calle, tan exterminadora como cualquier asesino serial. Sabía usar un arma, sabía robar, asaltar, delinquir de manera tan meticulosa que jamás nadie podría siquiera llegar a sospechar de ella, ocultando tras su hermosa inocencia y pura belleza, la imagen de un vil criminal profesional.

Podría tratarse de una bonita coincidencia en el medio de aquella lluviosa noche, o simplemente, un destino algo mal calculado. Podría acertar en que estaban unidos por un escape, ambos huían, uno con un destino, el otro sin saber dónde ir. Unidos también por la coincidencia del frío, a él le aumentaba la adrenalina, a ella la atemorizaba más, pero él se mofaba del miedo. Estaban separados aparte, por un tramo de edad bastante amplio, pero mentalmente ambos estaban jodidos.

.*.

Los latidos de su corazón le golpeaban el pecho otorgándole intensas punzadas pesarosas, sin saber el motivo justo. Podría ser pena, frustración, dolor, miedo, ansiedad, incluso, todos esos sentimientos desgarradores juntos y multiplicados por mil.

Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas luchaban por entender el camino y el paisaje del lugar donde estaba, su vaga conciencia adormecida por un estado de shock impresionante, apenas la ayudaba a encontrar respuestas en medio de la lluviosa noche; simplemente estaba perdida. Vagaba por una carretera rocosa y rodeada de árboles gigantes, similar a las típicas carreteras norteamericanas, las cuales no parecen tener fin. Tampoco sabía si se estaba adentrando a la ciudad o alejándose cada vez más de donde nunca debió salir.

Se había preguntado si era más fácil rendirse y echarse a morir como un animalejo desnutrido en el medio de la carretera, al menos eso sonaba más reconfortante que el dolor que le torturaba las entrañas y mordía cada nervio de su cuerpo. El miedo le daba vueltas, en una danza burlesca y silenciosa que sólo resonaba en su mente, aspirando a llevarla al borde de la demencia. Sin embargo, lo más sinuoso era que estaba más sensible que nunca y todo resultaba tan vívido a su parecer. Se encontraba en medio de la realidad abofeteándola con cada crudo recuerdo, pero ella misma se sometía a la pérdida de la cordura para deshacerse de los sinsabores que llevaba impregnándole la boca con un gusto salado y metálico.

La lluvia había desencadenado una ventisca gélida y bruta que provocaba un chirrido al rebotar en las hojas de los árboles. Parecía que una tormenta más intensa se avecinaba, y ella en ese momento, rezaba porque un rayo la hiciera desaparecer de este mundo, en el cual no se sentía bienvenida.

A juzgar por la oscuridad y lo desolada que se notaba la carretera se podía asegurar que por lo menos habían pasado las dos de la madrugada. No circulaban vehículos por el sector, pero eso resultaba más aterrador puesto que traía un sentimiento de invasión y probable persecución pisándole los talones. Sabía que huía, no sabía adónde, pero si sabía de qué. De una muerte segura.

Atisbó hacia el fondo del camino que venía tomando hace un par de horas, mientras intentaba darse calor refregándose con ambos brazos e intentando abrazarse a sí misma. No podía ver nada. Hacia el final de la carretera no llegaba la luz o al menos no se concentraba lo suficiente para permitirle divisar con claridad. El mirar constantemente hacia atrás, provocaba que sus pasos se vieran entorpecidos y más aun con el cansancio y el frio que le golpeaba la piel.

No iba vestida como para resguardarse de una tormenta. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes, blanca y se cubría por una blusa a cuadros roja. Sus piernas yacían descubiertas al llevar solo unos shorts de mezclilla y botines de montaña cafés. Pero, de todas maneras, no sólo su ropa ligera la tenía en un estado previo a la hipotermia, sino también el agua que caía torrencial haciendo destilar sus prendas, dando paso a la humedad. A esas alturas, podía sentir sus labios partidos por el hielo y la brisa. Estaban adoloridos, sin embargo temblaban involuntariamente provocando un ligero ardor.

Paró en seco unos instantes y miró a su alrededor. Suspiró.

Era inútil seguir intentándolo, estaba sola y perdida, no tenía asunto seguir huyendo de la nada, hacia ningún lugar, pero esa típica soberbia que identifica a las personas la empujaba a sobrevivir y seguir adelante, sin importar que estuviese dando pasos ciegos.

Al dejar pasar el abatimiento por un minuto, comenzó a interesarse por la seguridad de su vida y en lo que haría con ella. Si no estaba muerta, era por alguna razón mucho más significativa que la simple casualidad, pero tampoco tenía siquiera una base por dónde empezar. Suspiró de nuevo. Seguir de pie intentando buscar respuestas en el medio de la lluvia, probablemente no le otorgaría grandes resultados.

Apenas pudo contar diez minutos y quizás un poco más, de caminata, cuando a sus espaldas resonó el motor de un auto. Dos pensamientos se agolparon abruptamente en su cabeza: la muerte había llegado, o tal vez, la esperanza. Sólo tenía que voltear para saber a cuál de las dos se enfrentaría, pero para ser sinceros nadie hubiera volteado al instante, ni menos al saber si a tus espaldas está la decisión final de tu vida.

Se detuvo al instante luego de sentir el ruido, aun sabiendo el peligro de esa acción. Cerró sus ojos e intentó indagar agudizando su sentido de la audición. Ahora sus labios temblaban por dos razones. Miedo y frio. Más uno que el otro.

Empuñó ambas manos y las resguardó en su abdomen a modo de sumisión. Se orilló lo más que pudo, para permitirle al vehículo avanzar y decidir si escapar nuevamente o lanzarse a pedir ayuda.

Lamentablemente la suerte no la acompañó esa noche.

-¡Es ella! – se oyó un grito colérico de un hombre, que de seguro estaba ebrio.

Cómo si alguien hubiera arrancado el pitido de un silbato de carreras, Leo desapareció de la escena más veloz que una gacela huyendo de su cazador. Evidentemente no tomó el mismo sendero de la carretera, y creó un juego intercalándose entremedio de los árboles que bordeaban la orilla del camino. De esa manera sería más fácil perder de vista a aquellos de quien tanto quería huir.

-¡No llegarás lejos, niña estúpida! – ladró el tipo, berreando otras palabras que Leo no logró percatar a causa de la adrenalina y la sangre que bombardeaba sus oídos.

Según la lógica, jamás un humano podría evadir un automóvil que lo persigue a toda velocidad, pero la chica tenía una fuerza increíble y una resistencia de atleta, habilidades que había potenciado debido a su ardua vida.

Los relámpagos, como si del destino se tratara, la ayudaban lanzando fuertes centelleos, provocando que sus captores se cegaran y la perdieran entre las sombras de los árboles, los cuales conservaban poca distancia entre uno y otro, como para permitirle al auto colarse entre los troncos también.

-¡No la pierdan de vista! – gritaba otra voz masculina, haciéndole entender a Leo, que no se enfrentaba a una sola persona.

De pronto, y para su propia desventaja, sus piernas comenzaron a entumecerse avisándole que era hora de frenar. Habían caminado lo suficiente y entre el frio y el dolor, comenzaban a perder energía.

"No, no, no" susurraba en su mente, y su respiración tampoco la ayudaba. Su cuerpo no le permitía la entrada del aire glacial del ambiente, por lo que tampoco tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir corriendo. Se alineó hacia la carretera y una luz de gran magnitud la cegó, haciendo que por consecuencia se lanzara al frio suelo embarrado y rodara para terminar golpeándose contra una roca.

La posición de su cuerpo, luego de la caída, le permitió obtener una excelente panorámica de la carretera y entender el estruendoso ruido de choque de autos que pudo percibir a duras penas, mientras caía al suelo.

Otro vehículo, una camioneta, que claramente, venia en dirección contraria, había interceptado el auto, provocando un choque, pero sin dañar a nadie, porque pudo ver a ambos choferes de pie uno frente al otro, y no muy contentos con lo sucedido, o quizás por otra razón. Sus siluetas formaban a dos panteras negras a punto de llegar a un fuerte encuentro.

A pesar del aturdimiento, Leo no perdió ni un segundo de vista lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Y tampoco podía permitirse caer en un estado de inconciencia o su vida se vería puesta en riesgo. Se mantuvo silenciosa, albergada entre un tronco y la roca que detuvo su caída, con el cuerpo ligeramente recogido para observar la situación.

-¡Vaya! Mis amigos favoritos – la sátira era más que evidente en la voz del tipo que había aparecido tras bajar la camioneta. Se veía como una sombra algo jorobeta y humeante. El captor de Leo lo observó furibundo unos instantes, como si de su peor enemigo se tratase y volteó hacia el auto.

-¡Eso…. No es muy educado! – Continuó – yo que tú, no lo haría – se acercó caminando a pasos vacilantes y tambaleantes, como si intentara que sus movimientos corporales acompañaran la ironía del tono su voz.

-No es como que me importe darle la espalda a una rata como tú – vociferó el tipo, intentando subirse al auto, pero la voz de su oponente lo detuvo de nuevo, haciendo que volteara los ojos.

-Eso no es muy cortés o sí… ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Dónde? Hoy tengo ganas de celebrar – insistía mientras, escondía algo detrás de sí, con un brazo. Algo que Leo notó instantes después.

Aprovechando el tiempo a favor, se reincorporó lentamente sin emitir ningún ruido posible, ya que la lluvia había cesado unos instantes y probablemente cualquier bullicio por pequeño que fuera podría amplificarse por el aire. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, y se refugió detrás de la roca observando todo. Podría haber seguido su camino, pero algo la mantuvo allí. No algo que pudiera ser palpable, sino un sentimiento tenso, algo similar a la curiosidad, pero no tan burdo como eso.

-Vas a celebrar en el infierno, sino te quitas del jodido camino ahora – ésta vez el captor tomó un objeto y Leo pudo reconocer el sonido mecánico: un arma.

-¡Qué bonita! – chilló burlesco, el tipo de la camioneta – Esta es la mía – mencionó luciendo su fusil de asalto, una perfecta AK 103.

-¡Hijo de…! – los disparos silenciaron sus palabras, logrando que los demás tipos bajaran del auto como si de una alarma se tratara.

El tipo de la camioneta corrió a esconderse entre los árboles, y a su vez, lo siguió su acompañante, de quién Leo no se había percatado hasta entonces. Corrieron en dirección hacia ella, provocando que se asustara y a causa de la impresión se quedara perpleja en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Trevor! – gritó el acompañante, y el nombrado le lanzó una Magnum que brilló como el pelaje de una pantera negra en la oscuridad. La alcanzó en el aire como si nada, y se resguardó detrás de un árbol para luego automáticamente comenzar a disparar.

El tipo del AK, dio grandes brincos hacia la roca y se dejó caer al lado de ésta, empujando y, casi aplastando, a una choqueada Leo.

El bulto tras su espalda, lo hizo arquearse de la sorpresa y voltear al instante para indagar la situación.

Divisó una figura pequeña, temblorosa y oscura, algo similar a un cachorro mojado y asustado. Leo, aun con sus pocas fuerzas intentó levantarse para huir corriendo, pero el tipo le sostuvo el brazo, halándola y posicionándola frente a él. La arrinconó contra la roca, estando los dos arrodillados y escondidos tras ella. Le tomó el rostro, sin ninguna sutileza, apretándole la mandíbula y provocando que sus labios formaran un capullo de rosa, efecto de la presión de los dedos del tipo en su cara; dedos que se hundieron sobre su suave piel, tan suave como el algodón.

Él pudo ver, con la poca luz que entregaba una reciente luna que se avecinaba luego de la vil tormenta, a unos ojos cristalinos como el agua y centellantes como fuegos artificiales, fríos como el hielo pero en ese momento, atemorizados.

Leo intentó zafarse, pero inútilmente pudo tras el agarre del tipo que parecía hipnotizado con sus ojos y la observaba con un rostro inerte y sin emoción. Por mientras a sus espaldas, y detrás de la roca, ella podía sentir los balazos retumbar y desvanecerse contra los árboles.

-Por favor… - susurró, en un quejido casi inaudible, excepto por la íntima distancia que mantenían en esos momentos – no quiero morir… – su voz temblaba más que ella, y en ese punto, terminó llorando.

El tipo volvió en sí, pestañeando rápidamente y sacudiendo la cabeza. Le hizo señas para que se mantuviera escondida tras la roca, y terminó con un silencioso "shh…" Había entendido en cierta medida lo que sucedía, y que ella era lo que los tan conocidos "Blue Clusters", con los que se había encontrado y ahora enfrentaban un tiroteo, estaban buscando. Nunca hasta ese entonces hubiera aceptado ayudar a alguien, al menos de esa forma, pero también, de manera inexplicable ese día se sentía algo solidario, y por supuesto, curioso. Parecía haber algo interesante detrás de lo que se acaba de encontrar.

Retomó la situación, y como si de una ira catastrófica se tratara, cargó el arma, y se deshizo de todos los tipos que salieron del auto.

Leo lo contempló escondida tras la roca, debatiéndose entre dos sentimientos: admiración y miedo. Admiración porque, simplemente, era impactante. Era rápido y fugaz como un leopardo, fuerte y ágil como un león, tenía las perfectas características de un felino, pero la demencia única que, Leo intuyó, le pertenecía sólo a él. En ese momento ante sus ojos, había un asesino serial, enfermo y desquiciado, porque no se comparaba a nada, la fiereza con la que atacó a siete hombres, él sólo, sin la ayuda de su acompañante que, inútilmente, disparaba asustadísimo detrás del árbol. Y miedo, evidentemente, porque era aterrador estar frente a alguien así.

Los disparos resonaban vigorosos, mientras a la par los alaridos de dolor de los hombres terminaban siendo acallados, al caer sus cuerpos al suelo. También se podían oír los disparos de sus armas, como si aún antes de morir o por reflejo, hubieran seguido halando el gatillo.

Leo tenía el estómago revuelto ya, por muchas razones. Aquello de lo que había sido testigo era nada en comparación a los motivos que tenía para huir. Abrumada, parecía estar incapacitada a efectuar si quiera alguna opinión o pensar con determinación sobre los sucesos. Era un atado de sentimientos filosos y contundentes rebotando en su mente. Pero aún, inteligente e involuntariamente, había sosegado los pensamientos para permanecer en un estado neutral,

Cuando el tipo, hubo terminado con todos los hombres, volvió con un rostro ensimismado como si intentara forzosamente dentro de mí mismo, calmar la curiosa ira que lo había atacado minutos antes.

-Rápido, ¡a la camioneta! – ordenó furibundo y su acompañante corrió al vehículo, como si su "comandante" le hubiera otorgado una misión de vida o muerte. No hizo preguntas, ni tampoco se preocupó por explicaciones. Fue como si le hubiera otorgado un minuto de confianza plena, para aprovechar la oportunidad de salir de ahí tan prontamente como fuera posible.

Luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, miró a Leo algo preocupado, sin suavizar la expresión de su rostro y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡A la camioneta! – gritó, reiterando la orden, provocando que Leo se asustara más y se encogiera en su lugar – Niña… vendrán más. No querías morir, ¿no es así?…

-¿Cómo sabes… que vendrán más? – lo miró atemorizada.

-De seguro oyeron los disparos – miró en dirección hacia dónde había venido el auto persiguiéndola en un principio.

Leo se levantó, lentamente. Estaba aturdida y sus piernas la traicionaban temblando. Caminó a duras penas, y bastante desconfiaba aún, hacia la camioneta, mirando como a su alrededor los cuerpos de los tipos yacían sin vida.

-Procura ignorar esto – dijo su salvador, mientras caminaba tras ella.

-Rápido Trevor – gritó su acompañante y el aludido se dirigió hasta el asiento de su amigo, para sacarlo como quien arranca un trozo de algo y lo lanzó al piso, frío y húmedo por la lluvia.

-Sube atrás – bufó molesto y se dirigió hacia su asiento de conductor.

Leo entendió el mensaje, y caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba apenada al tipo sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Miró hacia el camino que había recorrido con anterioridad, y divisó luces.

-Luces – susurró.

Entonces Trevor encendió la camioneta y los hizo desaparecer de allí a toda velocidad.-

.

.

.

** Pueden dejarme los comentarios que estimen pertinentes, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran. Nos vemos luego.**

**Matt.**


	2. Sandy Shores

_"La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas las preguntas."_

Earl Gray Stevens.

**Sandy Shores.**

Tomó una dirección distinta a la que yo esperaba. Creo que intentaba evadir a la probable tropa de tipos que nos encontraría si no nos apresurábamos.

Me quedé recogida en el asiento sin emitir ningún sonido, ni tampoco alguno de los dos a los que acompañaba articuló palabras durante el trayecto. ¿Qué iban a decir? Ni menos yo hubiera tenido algo que decir en ese entonces. No tenía idea quienes eran, ni menos a dónde íbamos, pero por alguna extraña razón no desconfiaba de ellos, a pesar de que sus apariencias deberían haberme dicho lo contrario, pero yo no era de aquellos que juzgaba por la primera impresión.

Quizás, por los motivos que me llevaron a huir, por estar completamente sola, y en un vacío abismante de no saber qué sucedería con mi vida de ahora en adelante, eran razones suficientes para no preocuparme de en quién debía confiar. No tenía una visión futura de mí, no había nada hacia adelante, no había nada para mañana, entonces, inevitablemente, me aferraba a lo que fuera que representara un símbolo de protección, como aquella roca, instantes antes, o en ese momento, a los dos tipos a quienes jamás había visto en mi vida, pero que para mí, habían sido la luz.

El viaje comprendió un paisaje repleto de árboles, algunos cervatillos pastaban en las cercanías, pero sólo podía reconocer sus sombras borrosas entre los árboles. El cielo estaba estrellado. Las nubes se habían dispersado, pero lamentablemente el típico hielo y la humedad, después de la lluvia, se avecinaban sin piedad. Yo aún temblaba involuntariamente, a pesar de que a esas alturas técnicamente ya no sentía nada.

A medida que avanzábamos, el paisaje comenzó a secarse, formando manchones cobrizos sobre lo que antes parecía ser fina hierba. La oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba husmear lo suficiente, sin embargo, presumí que nos adentrábamos a zonas desérticas.

Las sombras de los cerros podían entreverse al ser más oscuras que el azul marino del cielo, y me parecieron tallados. Las rocas sobresalientes dibujaban contornos toscos y cuadrados en sus cumbres. No tenía más por dónde distraer la vista, así que me giré un poco para mirar al que hace unos instantes antes había sido mi rescatador.

Era un hombre maduro, no viejo, pero su aspecto ajado delataba una vida de mucho andar, probablemente un trabajador de campo o un drogadicto, o ambas juntas. Tenía motas finas sobre la cabeza, a modo de cabello, y bastantes revueltas con si alguien le hubiera hurgueteado con las manos. Las facciones de su cara estaban muy delineadas; tenía un rostro hosco y bastante maltratado. Cicatrices de antaño fueron reveladas en su piel, cuando un vehículo que se avecinaba de lado contrario hizo cambio de luces, lo cual también provocó que agarrotara más la expresión retraída que tenía.

Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro, en dirección a la parte trasera de la camioneta y descubrí a su amigo mirándome curioso, pero a la vez muy extrañado, como si intentara dar con la respuesta de una adivinanza, observándome. Su aspecto era como el de un roedor asustadizo. Llevaba una ridícula gorra y unos anteojos gigantes. Estaba vestido como si fuera a disfrutar de un día de pesca, pero a la vez como si fuera un hippie. Era extraño, ni tampoco entendí qué pretendía viéndome de esa forma. Preferí ignorarlo. Volví mi rostro a su lugar, y junté mis manos para que pudieran darse calor mutuamente; acto inútil considerando lo congelada que estaba en ese momento.

A pesar de lo catastrófico que había sido nuestro primer encuentro, y de que tenía demasiadas razones para callar, quería hablar. No soportaba los silencios incómodos, y siempre había sido así, desde que tenía uso de razón. A decir verdad, ningún tipo de silencio me era cómodo. Sinceramente, es desagradable debatirte entre lo que tú crees que el otro piensa y, lo que realmente piensa. Podrían estar pensando en dejarme tirada por cualquier lugar, o podrían pensar en matarme, podrían no pensar en nada o hasta sentir pena por mí, pero no lo sabía. Y como dije, tampoco después del infortunio anterior, tenía las fuerzas ni la confianza necesaria para emitir palabra alguna. No pretendía que supieran quién era yo, ni menos de dónde venía, porque hasta entonces, por poco me había costado la vida.

-Vamos a Sandy Shores, muñeca, ¿dónde bajas? – habló el tipo. Me volteé a mirarlo lentamente, y él a su vez a mí. Me enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta, pero entonces quería evadir esas preguntas.

-No soy… muñeca – mascullé algo irritada. Algo que odiaba, por asuntos personales, era ese sobrenombre.

-Bien, bien – canturreó, con la misma ironía con la que se había referido a los tipos de antes – Mi nombre es Trevor, ¿el tuyo? Si puedo preguntar…

Pensé durante un par de segundos. No podía demorarme tanto con la respuesta, pero no podía tampoco eludir eso. No estaba en plan de ingeniármelas a la rápida, y tampoco mis duendes mentales encontraron solución inmediata. Respondí con la verdad.

-Leonor… pero, Leo está bien – musité bajando la mirada, y articulando mi apócope con su pronunciación personalizada.

-Leonor… ¿Y dónde carajo va el "Lío"? – me preguntó casi divertido.

Suspiré fastidiada, esto porque, tantas veces antes tuve que dar la misma explicación.

-Es Leo, ¿está bien? L…e…o – deletreé impaciente – pero se pronuncia como "Lío"… cosas personales, ¿vale? Si me dices Leo así como te he explicado, todo estará bien.

-Wow… Disculpe señorita Leo – alzó las manos en un acto de redención y volvió a sostener el manubrio. A veces me exaltaba demasiado… bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Suspiré nuevamente, relajando mi espalda y apoyándome con más seguridad. Por lo menos el incómodo silencio había desaparecido.

No podía abrigarme. Sentía como si la tensión de las cosas que estaba viviendo, me tuvieran a tal colapso que era como si mi presión se hubiera bajado y por mucho que intentara ganar calor, refregándome los brazos, nada sucedería. Los nervios me congelaban de adentro hacia afuera.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – siguió con su encuesta, provocando que espabilara de mis pensamientos – a menos que también consideres que preguntar la edad de una dama sea de mala educación.

No me molestaba en absoluto. Podía responder eso con toda confianza.

-Tengo diecisiete – lo miré algo retraída y dudosa de su respuesta. No me equivoqué. La impresión provocó que por poco perdiera el control de la camioneta y nos estrellara contra un poste. Ciertamente, nos aproximábamos a la entrada de un pueblo.

-¿Diecisiete? – carraspeó aclarando su garganta - ¿Se puede saber, por qué una "niña" como tú huía de los Blue Clusters? ¿Qué mal camino te llevó a relacionarte con ellos?

Volteé a mirar a su amigo otra vez, como esperando que algún comentario de su parte pudiera ayudarme, pero nada, sólo me encontré con la misma mirada de antes, sólo que más asustada.

-Quizás… ellos querían algo de mí – bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, y comencé a jugar con ellas. Tal vez fingir un poco de inocencia, podría ayudarme a salir de presuntas especulaciones que pudieran hacer de mí. Mi nombre no iba a salvarme de esta. Iba a tener que encontrar la forma de sobrevivir, aun estando sola y desprotegida.

-Entiendo… - mencionó Trevor. Entonces supe que no iba a decirme nada más.

Nos adentramos por un sector, ciertamente, desértico. Las casas parecían cuchitriles, a medio armar, sucias, tan mediocres, que parecían que al más mínimo viento sutil iban a desarmarse enteras. Apenas podía vislumbrar un ápice de vida, sin contar la hora que debió ser en ese momento, era como si las casas no tuvieran vida. Era un lugar bastante desolado, y desierto, en todos los sentidos. Silencioso, acompañado por la brisa y unos pocos aullidos de los coyotes en la distancia. Al rato, pude notar un leve siseo provocado por el lago gigante que bordeaba al pueblo. Lo contemplé a duras penas, como un manchón negro tendido sobre la pálida arena que hacía rebotar el brillo de la luna.

Pude darme cuenta de que no sólo había casas, también remolques y caravanas, selladas con mallas a modo de reja.

No me sentí ajena, ni menos incómoda en el sector. Antes había vivido en una casa pequeña de madera, similar a una cabaña de playa, pero tan menuda y acogedora. Estaba rodeada por árboles, y lejos de toda señal de vida. Era por eso que, aquí no era muy distinto del todo. Excepto porque, de dónde yo venía todo era mil por ciento más verde.

-Llegamos – celebró Trevor y se bajó automáticamente de la camioneta. Yo por mi parte, me sobresalté mirando a todos lados.

Distraída por el paisaje, no me había percatado de que el viaje llegaba a su fin. Algo que no quería por ningún motivo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir? No podía pedirle que me dejara vivir con él, o… ¿sí? O si tal vez podía darme refugio temporal. A esas alturas de mi vida, podía decir que incluso la casita del perro sonaba cómoda o tal vez, el garaje, incluso un colchón viejo bajo un árbol.

Bajé del auto lentamente, como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo y evitar lo irrevocable. Cerré la puerta con suavidad, para que no pudiera percatarse del golpe, ni voltear a mirarme. Su amigo se había bajado de la camioneta también y ahora estaban un par de metros más allá conversando, ambos con el rostro denotando preocupación.

Miré a mí alrededor y divisé múltiples caravanas viejas y un gran remolque a mis espaldas y justo en la línea en la que se había estacionado la camioneta. Supuse que ese era el "hogar" de Trevor. Al frente de dónde estaba también pude reconocer una vieja gasolinera.

Me sentía incomoda. No sólo porque no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo, sino porque los minutos circulaban y ellos no dejaban de hablar, y sin dudas, de mí. Su amigo volteó a mirarme en repetidas ocasiones, mientras con sus manos hacía gestos que me hicieron pensar que hacía el intento de hacerle entender algo a Trevor.

Me refregué los brazos. Donde estábamos, no hacía frío. Corría una brisa cálida, pero el problema era que yo sentía el hielo pegado a mi piel, como si tuviera una capa de nieve sobre mí y no pudiera quitarla con nada. Por eso, la brisa cálida provocaba que me estremeciera ante su roce. El viento tibio inútilmente peinaba mi flequillo, como si quisiera acariciarme con su calor, pero nada. Insistía en que era como si estuviese congelada de adentro hacia afuera.

Finalmente, Trevor se despidió de su amigo, al que vi desaparecer segundos después, y él caminó en dirección a mí. Paró abruptamente frente a mí y me estudió con sus ojos, recorrió cada rincón, como si intentara reconocer algo. Probablemente, el miedo y la confusión provocaban que me sintiera perseguida por todos, y que todos en ese entonces supieran mi verdad.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándome a entrar. Yo, me giré sobre mis pies y miré el remolque asustada.

-Hey… no voy a hacerte nada, si es lo que piensas – se irguió y sacudió el cuerpo para relajarse, intentado demostrar con eso que sus intenciones eran verdaderas y que podía confiar.

Apreté los ojos y bajé el rostro. Fue como si mi mente hubiera ejecutado un sondeo rápido y hubiera analizado la situación. Si me iba… ¿a dónde iría? No traía ni un centavo en los bolsillos, ni un bocadillo, ni una manta para refugiarme, no tenía dónde dormir, y no quería terminar revolcándome en mi miseria. Además, no se lo estaba pidiendo yo, él me invitaba a entrar. El problema era que no sabía bien si por unos minutos, o por una esperanza.

Me rendí. No tenía más salida, hasta entonces. Aunque fuera por la noche, quizás estaba bien.

Subí a saltitos la breve escalerilla de la entrada y frené ante la puerta. Él llegó hasta mi lado, y sutilmente pasando su brazo por mi costado, abrió ligeramente la puerta, dándome vista al escándalo de hogar que tenía.

La primera imagen frente a la puerta fue un baño pequeño. Un cuadrado dónde compactamente, cabían la ducha, el retrete y un lavamanos.

Avancé a pasos breves mirando todo a mí alrededor. Hacia mi derecha, encontré la cocina, la cual constaba de una encimera regada de envases de comida y platos sucios. Un horno pequeño y un lavaplatos… sí, repleto de loza sin lavar. Sobre el horno, había una campana, de aquellas que se utilizan para atenuar los olores, y bordeando el breve espacio, un mesón con más basura y vajilla.

Al fondo del remolque, un ventilador viejo giraba de un lado a otro, y una tele vieja también pendía de una repisa. Hacia una esquina se podía ver una mesa redonda para máximo, dos personas.

Frente a la cocina, y al lado del baño, estaba ubicado un viejo y roído sillón, forrado en género cuadrillé y bastante agujereado. Sobre él se encontraba un lote de revistas para "caballeros", bueno, "caballeros solitarios", explícitamente, y, ¡Dios! una tanga, que claramente por su tamaño, me quedaba como un guante, si es que no terminaba estrangulándome la mano.

Las paredes estaban tapizadas por cuadros y gigantografías de chicas en trajes de baño, y también, sin él. Si bien esto me causó más gracia que otra cosa, me sentí algo extrañada en compañía de un tipo tan ermitaño y por cierto, con tanto interés en ver mujeres desnudas. Me estremecí ante este pensamiento.

Caminé hasta el sillón y me quedé de pie frente a él. Trevor me siguió de inmediato y retiró las revistas abruptamente para aventarlas a algún rincón del remolque.

Seguí de pie sin moverme, mientras me distraía con el sonido del ventilador, que aún permanecía de un lado a otro.

-Siento interrumpir la comodidad, señorita, pero me temo que ha llegado la hora de dar ciertas explicaciones – comenzó a hablar, mientras se apoyaba en el borde del mesón de su cocina, inclinado hacia atrás en una posición de total confianza y observándome absorto.

Giré lentamente sobre mis pies, y lo miré asustada. El que lo viera como mi esperanza, mi salvación, no significaba que le estuviera entregando por completo la responsabilidad de mi vida. Es más, luego de ver todo lo que su "hogar" tenía que decirme de él, la desconfianza se asomó cautelosa sobre mi hombro.

-Bien… - me mordí el labio inferior - ¿qué necesitas saber?

-¿Por qué estabas huyendo? Chica… en otra ocasión me hubiera importado una mierda, pero me encantaría saber por qué mis grandes y favoritos enemigos tenían la nariz tan encima de una niña, ¡una niña! – sus ojos se agrandaron enfatizando el "niña".

No quería responder. Volver a la realidad de golpe me provocó un mareo, y un cansancio mental bajó con fuerza, no solo agotándome los pensamientos sino también, disminuyendo mi fuerza física. Me senté en el sillón, aun sin que nadie me hubiera invitado a hacerlo. Junté las rodillas, apretando las piernas lo más que pude, a causa de los nervios, y apoyé mis brazos en éstas. Jugueteé con mis manos un rato, mientras miraba un punto fijo, e intentaba encontrar las palabras que decir, cómo empezar.

-También quisiera saber "qué quieren de mí" – esbocé una sonrisa adolorida, y temblé al recordar cómo había sucedido todo.

Se calló por unos segundos, como si pensara en articular una nueva pregunta, sin embargo, la siguiente fue la peor, sin duda, y la que yo esperaba que nunca me hiciera, lo cual era improbable siendo yo tan menor y estando sola en el medio de la nada con un desconocido.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? – una sola pregunta y ya todo empezaba a desmoronarse. Comencé a morderme las paredes internas de las mejillas. Una clavada en mi nariz anunció un posible llanto, pero tensé mi mandíbula y me mordí la lengua para evitarlo.

Pero contesté con la verdad.

-Ellos…murieron – sólo eso, y no iba a decir nada más tampoco.

Trevor siguió en su misma posición, con las cejas enarcadas, como si lo que yo acaba de decir, no fuera la gran novedad. Eso me revolvió el estómago un poco, pero me quedé en mi lugar. No pretendía sociabilizar con él. Sólo quería su ayuda. Esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a dármela.

-No tengo dónde ir… - articulé finalmente, y apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras bajaba el rostro. No quería mirarlo.

-No es mi problema – sentí sus pisadas fuertes y toscas caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Por favor! – sollocé. No me había percatado que lágrimas gruesas y densas habían comenzado a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Salvé tu pellejo instantes atrás, eso no significa que… - se detuvo apenas vio mi rostro. No hubiese querido ser un tercero. No me hubiera gustado verme de esa forma – lo siento… si necesitas refugio ésta noche, puedes quedarte aquí… - caminó en dirección a un pequeño cuarto situado al lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada.

Al fin y al cabo, la oferta había sido dada. Podía calmarme, no me importaba en lo absoluto, si él tenía un comportamiento poco amable conmigo. Más tarde podría concentrarme en trabajar con la confianza.

Me acurruqué en el sillón, abrazándome a mí misma, y empujando con mi pie, la diminuta tanga que se encontraba allí. Descansé el rostro en el respaldo, y me quedé así un momento. Finalmente, reaccioné ante el roce de algo. Trevor me cubría con una manta, bastante gruesa y grande, prefecta para envolverme entera.

Me miró unos instantes, fijamente, y yo de vuelta también a él. Su imagen se encontraba suspendida sobre mí y por un segundo sentí sus pupilas cavar hondo en mi interior. Sus ojos tenían un color marrón tan oscuro, que podían pasar fácilmente por negros. No había alma escondida en ellos, sólo una intensa inquietud. Jamás antes había visto mirada más fría.

Permaneció varios segundo indagando respuestas en mis ojos, y la cercanía provocada por su incertidumbre me permitió sentir su aliento. No era desagradable. Podía describirse como el halito de un adulto, como una mezcla de goma de mascar mentolada y cigarrillos.

Más pronto que tarde, rompió el silencio.

-Siento que debería reconocerte de algún lado, pero no encuentro nada en mis imágenes mentales – me escrutó varios segundos – bueno… eso siempre sucede – retrajo el rostro y se retiró dejándome la manta.

-Gracias… - musité. Me ardieron los ojos, y mis pestañeos ligeros soltaron más lagrimones. En parte, había permanecido tiempo sin pestañear.

Me miró y asintió brevemente. Caminó de vuelta a su cuarto y en el trayecto apagó todas las luces.

Eso había sido todo.

.*.

Quizás dormité un par de horas, o quizás minutos, no podía decirlo con exactitud, porque hasta ese entonces, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo.

La manta con la que me abrigaba expedía un calor exquisito que se adentró en mi interior, derritiendo aquel hielo que me había congelado horas antes. Estaba tan acalorada, que incluso, había comenzado a sudar, ya que pude sentir mi cuerpo ligeramente húmedo.

¡Maldición! Mi ropa estaba húmeda por la lluvia. Lo había olvidado completamente. ¿Cómo olvidaba algo así? Tenía entonces dos opciones. La primera, quedarme tal cual como si nada e intentar dormirme, para despertar con un dolor de garganta infernal, o deshacerme de aquella ropa. No quería moverme tampoco, el calor era tan reconfortante que no quería perderlo. Pero era mejor asegurarse.

Me desenrollé de la manta, intentando no causar ruidos.

Miré hacia el ventilador, que seguía encendido. Sigilosamente, me reincorporé y me puse de pie. Sondeé en dirección al cuarto de Trevor y pude ver la parte sur de una cama, y sus botines, lo que me dio a entender que estaba recostado, durmiendo, probablemente.

Activé el ventilador para que apuntara en una sola dirección y me despojé de mi camisa, primero desabotonándola con paciencia, no sin voltear a mirar hacia el cuarto de Trevor en reiteradas ocasiones.

Tendí mi ropa en el mesón de la cocina, y me encargué de que el viento del ventilador les llegara justo. Así me deshice de mi camisa, mi camiseta de tirantes y los shorts. Dejé mis botines a un costado del sillón, y puse mis calcetas a secar de la misma manera. Sólo me quedé en mis interiores.

Volví al sillón y me envolví completamente en la manta gigante, hasta convertirme en un ovillo de lana.

No podía ni siquiera intuir la hora. Aún estaba oscuro, tampoco había indicios de que estuviera amaneciendo. A un costado del sillón, estaba ubicada una ventana y, en mi posición, se encontraba hacia mi cabecera. Saqué un brazo y tomé la cortina para permitirme ver el cielo. Estaba estrellado.

Entonces, cuando todo estuvo en calma, los pensamientos me abrumaron. Deslicé mi brazo dentro de la manta y al hundirme más en ella y halarla, mi mano rozó mi cuello, y con eso también a un objeto que había olvidado. Mi collar. Tomé el colgante entre mis manos, y apreté el pequeño seguro que le permitía abrirse. Dentro de él, estaba esa foto, que tanto cuidaba… técnicamente con mi vida. Había dejado una rendija de la cortina abierta, por lo que algo de luz que entraba por la ventana me iluminaba suavemente.

Fue ahí, una vez que me sentí libre y con espacio, que regué mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta, o más bien, razoné y capté directamente de que iba todo; estaba completamente sola. Sola, sin ayuda, sin protección, sin nada. Lo había perdido todo… Gracias Randall Martin.

Odiaría ese nombre, por el resto de mis días. Lo escupiría a cambio de pronunciarlo y juré entonces, grabar su lápida yo misma. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tuvo que llevar las cosas a estos límites?

Apreté las manos con fuerza, con el colgante entre ellas, provocando que por consiguiente se cerrara de nuevo.

Me perdí en el baile alocado de sentimientos, volví a dormirme… de seguro…

.*.

"_Sentí el golpe… o fueron dos, ¿tres? Tal vez… y sentí miedo. Palpé la muralla, me guie con reflejos, con movimientos necios, y sobreviví con respiros ahogados. Sentí el estruendo de la puerta caer, sentí los pasos bruscos, sentí la fuerza que me lanzó contra el aire, que me quitó la respiración, que abusó de mis sentidos. _

_Voces, voces… las puedo reconocer, sé a quienes pertenecen… pero tengo miedo. Porque él es el miedo, el miedo personificado, él es el miedo en persona, es perfecto, él es a lo que más he temido, y hoy viene por mí. Hoy quiere que me retuerza, hoy quiere verme morir. _

_Me arrastre, como un vil ser miserable, buscando oxígeno, boqueando en el suelo. Articulé inútiles palabras aun sabiendo que no servían de nada, las grité, supliqué auxilio. Más pasos resonaron, callando mis jadeos, y supe que no estábamos solos, él había venido con muchos más._

_Me tambaleaba y él se divertía con esto. Me lanzó contra el suelo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, Vociferaba palabras de repudio, haciendo su saliva salpicar sobre mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca… pude sentir su terrible olor a embriaguez, mientras sostenía el collar, que se balanceaba burlesco sobre mi rostro. Lo vi gotear gruesos diamantes rojos como el vino, y espesos como un jarabe; sangre. _

_Miedo. Odio. Dolor. _

_La presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío me asfixiaba, sus palabras… Ya no podía oírlas. El impacto había colapsado mi mente, la cordura me había abandonado. Quería rendirme y agonizar en paz. Quería simplemente, dejar de existir allí, frente a él y ser sólo un mísero cadáver. No quería volver a respirar la humillación. No quería volver a vivir. _

_El olor a sangre me atosigaba. El dolor de mis costillas me provocaba espasmos, clavadas punzantes. Me estaba ahogando en mi dolor, pero no podía morir. La desesperación me torturaba, pero no podía desaparecer._

_Luché. Inútilmente luché, cuando sus manos se pasearon sobre mí, jubilosas, victoriosas. Sentí como halaba mis prendas, con manos ansiosas, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, y sentí el asco asomarse en mi garganta al ver las sombras de sus seguidores, expectantes, esperando…_

_Su mano se depositó en mi cuello y apresó mi mandíbula, y me miró como si sus ojos tuvieran veneno… Supe que lo peor aún no estaba por venir, cuando rompió aún más la distancia…_

.*.

Desperté de golpe esa mañana. No quería recordar… no quería volver atrás.

Esa mañana… ¡exacto! Había amanecido. No había sentido las horas de sueño, sin embargo la pesadilla había durado técnicamente todo el tiempo necesario para hacerla tan sensorial. Respiré hondo, satisfaciendo mi pecho que permanecía acelerado, como si hubiera estado en una maratón. Mi corazón saltaba enérgico, y nada de esto era en sí, bueno. Aún me sentía extraña, sensible. No era para menos.

Peor aún fue, cuando no vi mis prendas donde las había colgado y sólo tenía la frazada para cubrirme.

Pegué un brinco que terminó por despertarme del todo, y aterrizar lejos de mis malos sueños. Miré todo a mi alrededor impactada, al darme cuenta que el remolque estaba más que ordenado.

"Mierda"… sí, eso fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza. Mi ropa no estaba, y estaba durmiendo en interiores en el sillón de un tipo que había conocido la noche anterior. Sonaba más que horrible, sin conocer la otra mejor parte.

Me recosté con cuidado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal, y sabía que no era para menos. Claramente, mi paseo nocturno terminó jugándomela en contra… por alguna extraña razón, prefería omitir todas las otras razones.

Acabé sentándome completamente en el sillón, no sin asegurarme de haber estado íntegramente cubierta, sin ningún trozo de piel al aire. Me apoyé en el respaldo del sillón e intenté relajarme.

El tipo, Trevor, no estaba. Eso era obvio. Alguien, dudo que él, ordenó el remolque. Como siempre mi complejo de bella durmiente, no me ayudaba del todo. De todas maneras, tenía que volver, él… tenía que volver y me hubiera gustado ser amable y expresarle mi gratitud, preparando el desayuno, ¡pero no en interiores! Por dicho motivo, permanecí inmóvil en el sillón mirando todo a mí alrededor, esperando a que mi anfitrión llegase. Por lo menos, para mi gusto ese día el día estaba cálido, vale decir, caluroso. Se podía percibir aun estando bajo la protección del remolque. La calidez era agradable.

Mientras esperaba, mi mente no cesó de dar mil volteretas, y eso conllevó a pensamientos que había evadido a toda costa. No conseguiría nada evitando lo evidente. Tenía que contestar muchas cosas si quería permanecer con él, bajo su protección. Siendo sincera, sí me daba esa imagen de seguridad, porque lo había visto defenderse de los _Blue Clusters_, había visto lo perfecto que era sosteniendo un arma y haciéndola gritar con furia, lo había visto expectante, haciendo que mis miedos se desviaran y mi atención se rindiera ante él. Sentí un poco de envidia, porque me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo misma, o quizás, todo el rencor que traía me hacía pensar de esa forma. Ignoré esa parte. No me gustaba para nada.

Por otro lado, ¿qué de bueno, o qué beneficio podría traerle tenerme a mí? Tenía que buscar la manera de convencerlo, y estaba muy segura de que un simple "necesito ayuda" iba a ponerme de pies en la calle al segundo de mencionarlo. Tenía que aprender a negociar, cómo tan bien me había enseñado… mi…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo… recordando. No podía fingir la fortaleza que se escapó de mí esa noche, no podía fingir que todo iba a salir bien con un plan a medio ingeniar, no podía…

Miré fijamente el ventilador que aún permanecía activo. La mirada se me distorsionaba… volvía a irme, a la pesadilla…

¡ESTRUENDO!

Caí al suelo, tras un sonido relampagueante que atravesó mis oídos y supe que se trataba de un disparo y no de cualquier arma.

Sentí el peligro, tal como aquella noche. Esta vez, no dude, y me repuse de inmediato. Gateé, casi reptando por culpa de la manta, en dirección a la habitación de Trevor. Las pequeñas ventanas del remolque, dejaban entrar una luz tenue, aparte de estar protegidas por viejas persianas. De ninguna manera obtuve vista de lo que ocurría por ese medio, pero la puerta me ayudó. Y mi mandíbula llegó al suelo cuando vi lo que sucedía.

Trevor, cubriéndose detrás de su camioneta, envuelto en un tiroteo, con un par de campesinos a plena luz del día. Podía sonar ridículo, pero era bastante serio.

Permanecí a hurtadillas tras la puerta, intentando sujetar la manta y escuchando el conflicto, pero bastó entonces unos pocos segundos para darme cuenta de que el tipo estaba en apuros.

Me escabullí dentro de su habitación, que estaba a dos pasos de distancia de la puerta y busqué un arma. ¡Tenía que tener alguna por ahí! Revisé la cama, el velador, la cómoda, todos sus cajones y ¡voilá! Entre sus prendas, envuelta una magnum me dio los buenos días.

Retomé posición tras la puerta y el tiroteo insistió. Tres, cinco, siete disparos y un silencio a continuación. Abrí ligeramente la puerta para observar. Trevor llevaba una camiseta blanca y tenía un manchón rojo. Estaba herido.

Intentaba recargar el arma, cuando entonces vi a un tipo acercarse a él, veloz y sigilosamente para propinarle una patada en las costillas y provocando que el arma saltara metros lejos de su alcance.

En ese momento, mi mente se nubló. Sufrí un colapso que me llevó a perder la consciencia y no hacer nada más que intentar ayudarlo. Como si mi cerebro hubiera entrado en un estado de defensa extremo.

Mis piernas temblaban, pero mi pecho era golpeado por la adrenalina. Sentí la sangre colorearme el rostro, porque el calor se agolpó en mis mejillas. Lo había hecho antes, no tenía por qué temer ahora.

Me alineé ligeramente con la puerta, para salir de golpe sin que nadie pudiera evitar mi entrada a escena. Contaba con que el arma estuviese cargada correctamente, así que sin escrúpulos, retiré el seguro. Lo demás, fue parte de una escena en cámara lenta, y digno de una película.

"Voy a dejarte un recuerdo, que no vas a olvidar", eso dijo el tipo que amenazaba a un adolorido Trevor. Intuí que la patada, le había golpeado la herida. Sentí el seguro de su arma, y eso fue suficiente para impulsarme.

-¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces?! – salí desenfrenada por la puerta, y dos balazos bastaron para poner al idiota estampado en el suelo.

-¡Mocosa! – gritó una segunda voz, y sin que pudiera darle tiempo de acercárseme, mis sentidos ya me habían prevenido de su dirección. Giré menos de cuarenta grados a mi derecha y con otros dos disparos, tenía otro patán en el pavimento ajado por la tierra.

Suspiré. Y volví en sí. Estaba en interiores, en la puerta del remolque con un arma. Trevor yacía en el suelo, y me miraba aturdido, impactado, perplejo. Atiné a bajar por las escalerillas a ayudarle y a entrar a casa.

-¡Estás herido! – chillé al acercarme y ver que la herida no era ni nada más, ni nada menos que de una bala.

-Sí, y tú estás en cueros – me regañó, levantándose a duras penas.

-Sino salía a ayudarte, te iban a matar – reclamé molesta. Lo había salvado.

-¿Podemos discutirlo dentro? El tiroteo fue suficiente para atraer la atención de las ratas… No quiero que también se enteren de que oculto una adolescente loca y en carnes en mi remolque - gimoteó al hacer un extremo esfuerzo para decir todo eso.

No insistí. Lo ayudé a reponerse y entramos de inmediato al remolque. En la puerta, estaba tendida la frazada. Lo cogí y me enrollé en ella.

Intenté asistirlo, pero fue inútil.

-Deberías ir a un hospital – la herida me parecía terrible, sólo quería ayudar, pero era imposible con él.

-Niña… no me llegó ningún disparo, ¿vale? Esto fue un roce…

-¡Pero estás sangrando! – gimoteé, preocupada, porque él, era entonces mi última esperanza.

Caminó en dirección a la alacena, y sacó una botella de licor, al parecer agua ardiente.

-Esto bastara – dijo, y luego de lanzar la tapa sobre la mesa, tragó un sorbo enorme – deberías preocuparte de vestirte luego.

-No sé dónde están mis prendas, no las vi…

-Están en el mesón… aquí fuera – su voz sonaba tosca, molesta – las dejé ahí, para que secaran más pronto.

Giró en dirección a la puerta. Su cuerpo se mantenía erguido a causa del dolor. Entro de vuelta pocos segundos y dejó mi ropa en el sillón.

-Estaré en el baño, arreglando esto – señaló la herida – ve a la camioneta y trae las bolsas que hay en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué hago con los cuerpos? – mencioné preocupada, y con tono rígido.

-Bien… servirán de advertencia al próximo que se atreva a merodear… - gruñó. Su rostro enseñaba dolor.

-Hablo en serio… - alcé la voz. Evidentemente, se armaría un problemón si alguien encontraba los cuerpos en la entrada.

Sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono bastante moderno, y lo lanzó al sillón.

-Llama a Ron, dile que Trevor necesita que limpien el antejardín. Eso será suficiente.

Entró al baño y se encerró. No me dijo nada más. Así que obedecí en cuanto antes. Supuse que Ron, era entonces, el hombre con aspecto de roedor temeroso de la noche anterior.

Me vestí y salí apresuradamente hacia la camioneta, para buscar las bolsas. Entré en el remolque y comencé a sacar las cosas que venían dentro. Leche, cereales, pasteles, jugos, frutas, galletas, miel, nueces. En la otra bolsa, abastecimientos para la alacena, espaguetis, salsas, carnes…cerveza, mucha cerveza…

No se puede pensar con el estómago vacío, y ya había acordado expresar mi gratitud preparando el desayuno. No había punto de comparación, pero había que empezar por algo.

Ordené las cosas, y preparé el desayuno, utilizando casi todas las cosas que había encontrado en la bolsa que eran aptas para un perfecto desayuno americano. Las ubiqué en la pequeña mesita, para máximo dos personas, y me senté a esperarlo.

Llegó al poco rato. Instantes antes había pasado en dirección a su habitación, de seguro a cambiarse la ropa. Miró la mesa, enarcando una ceja, y me acompañó sin ningún reproche.

Escuchamos ruidos, y él pudo notar que dichos ruidos me pusieron nerviosa. Sonaban como autos, como si alguien estuviera abasteciendo una camioneta con…cosas.

-No te preocupes – señaló – debe ser la limpieza – me estremecí luego de eso. Eso había sido mi culpa.

El silencio se presentó por varios minutos, y sólo podía oírse el sonido de los servicios sobre los platos, y uno que otro crujir de la comida. No paró de observarme en ningún momento. Me estudiaba sin escrúpulos, y no tardó en bombardearme de preguntas.

-¿Vas a contarme ahora lo que pasó anoche? – me miró fijamente, mientras se acercaba la cuchara con abundante cereal a la boca.

Pensé unos segundos, mientras bajaba la vista.

-No.

-Tienes mucho miedo. Lo sé… pero si quieres mi ayuda, vas a tener que ayudarme a ayudarte. No veo otra manera… - continuó.

Llegó justo al punto que me era más interesante. Su ayuda.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo ser útil para ti, hagámonos un intercambio de favores. Podría resultar interesante – alcé el rostro de nuevo, y lo miré atenta. Estaba dispuesta a negociar, pero no hablaría nada del pasado.

Calló un poco, y respiró sonoramente.

-Acabas de matar a dos personas… y no hay ningún vestigio de culpabilidad de tu persona. Eres una niña de diecisiete años, que no siente culpa ni repulsión al matar a una persona. Sabes usar un arma, y anoche huías de los _Blue Clusters_… ¿Quién carajos eres? Y, ¿en qué se supone que debería ayudarte? – su entrecejo estaba fruncido, no estaba molesto, intuí que estaba confundido y que quería una explicación, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente asustada en esos momentos, como para dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro, de la nada.

-Si te dijera… qué algún día te contaré todo eso, pero que por ahora no, ¿Cederías a darme tu ayuda? – indagué.

-Eso es un arma de doble filo. Si no confías en mí, ¿por qué yo debería confiar en ti? – su rostro permaneció rígido.

-No tengo las razones para que confíes en mí… pero eres mi última esperanza. Si me voy de aquí, moriré. Si alguien sabe de mí, de mi paradero, si llegan a saber qué es de mi vida, me mataran. Odio a los Blue Clusters más que a nada en este mundo…

-También yo – susurró de manera audible, interrumpiéndome.

-Entonces, Trevor… ayúdame a capturarlos. Ayúdame a hacerlos desaparecer. Que su historia sea leyenda. Ayúdame a reducirlos hasta la más mínima partícula, tanto que no vuelvan a aparecer de nuevo, nunca jamás, para que entonces, sean olvidados y nadie sepa que alguna vez existieron…

Noté que le asustaron mis palabras, pero que también le fascinaron. Ese era su rostro en esos momentos, una combinación de ambos sentimientos. No volvió a hacerme preguntas, volvió la vista hacia su desayuno y permaneció pensativo.

Yo, comí como si no hubiera mañana, estaba hambrienta. Probé todo, leche con cereales, frutas, nueces, galletas y miel, y para el final los pasteles.

-Comes bastante, como para ser tan escuálida – se detuvo a mirar, cómo yo técnicamente acababa con toda la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? Si estoy así de escuálida es porque llevo tiempo sin comer bien. Si por mí fuera, sería una gorda enorme y comería todo el día, y si no tuviese que hacer cosas para vivir día a día, me la pasaría comiendo hasta el anochecer. ¿Es que no entiendes el amor por la comida? – tenía la boca medio llena, cuando dije todo esto.

-Pensaba que las adolescentes se preocupaban bastante sobre eso – enarcó ambas cejas.

-Cállate – seguí comiendo – sólo la mitad sin cerebro.

.*.

A media mañana, me propuso que saliéramos. Me aseguró que iríamos a un buen lugar, dónde quizás obtuviéramos más que buena ayuda.

Me prestó una chaqueta montañesa, gigante, de color verde musgo, la cual me quedaba como un vestido. Estábamos fuera de la caravana, organizando todo para partir. Se ubicó frente a mí para colocarme una gorrita de lana y arregló mi cabello procurando que quedara envuelto en ella, a pesar de que mi cabello era muy corto.

-¿Para qué es todo esto? – pregunté curiosa, por toda la parafernalia.

-No quieres que te reconozcan, ¿no es así? Esto ayudará – me sonrió, mientras tenía ambas manos a los costados de mi cara.

Condujo por la misma carretera por la que había circulado la noche anterior. De día el paisaje era tanto mejor, podía ver todos los detalles. Esta vez tomó otro camino, que nos dirigía hacia un lugar al que nunca antes había ido. Era todo demasiado verde. Disfruté de ver unos bosques espesos y maravillosos. Parecía una niña pequeña, encantada con todo cuanto había a mi alrededor.

Trevor volteó a mirarme confundido.

-¿Por qué la emoción? – lo miré en el instante que lo mencionó.

-Lo siento… es que nunca había estado en estos lados… vengo de un lugar bastante lejano. No conocía Sandy Shores, tampoco.

-Vives a las afueras de Los Santos… - se respondió solo. Yo asentí levemente.

-Vivía – repuse y volví a concentrarme en el paisaje.

De pronto, él había dejado de hacerme preguntas inquietantes. Estaba agradecida por ello. Creo que iba a darme tiempo para reparar todo el caos que tenía dentro de mí. Yo por mi parte, quería saber si podía confiar, y quería de hecho, quería confiar en él, pero era muy riesgoso en primera instancia.

La radio de su camioneta estaba encendida. Sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas, así que subí el volumen. Acto seguido, sentí su risa leve.

-Me encanta esta canción – sonreí, mientras escondía mis manos entre mis piernas. El clima había cambiado.

-¿Sí? – me miró divertido.

-"_This is me being honestly_" de E for Explosion – mencioné victoriosa.

-Buen título, creo que debería dedicártela – se quejó sarcástico.

Retraje el rostro y miré en otra dirección, pero no pude ocultar la sonrisa extensa que traía en el rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto me ponía tan feliz?

El viaje fue duradero. Quizás cuarenta minutos o tal vez exagero, pero a mi parecer eso era suficiente. Hubo silencio, salvo por comentarios muy breves. Aparte, la radio sintonizada tenía una música buenísima. Mi mente voló entre las melodías y el paisaje. No fue necesario decir nada.

Luego de eso, diría que mágicamente, comenzaron a aparecer casonas gigantes ubicadas en las verdes colinas. Algunas parecían mansiones. Algunas de un piso, y otras más ostentosas de dos o tres. Tenían grandes ventanales, y autos lujosísimos en las entradas. Eran diseños totalmente modernos, y vale decir, costaban una fortuna, con solo verlas, podías hacerte la idea.

-Parece muy bonito, pero no lo es – Trevor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miré extrañada, y bajé el volumen de la música.

-Estamos entrando a Vinewood. Un lugar malditamente plástico, en todos los jodidos sentidos… - su rostro se volvía serio, como si el tema fuese personal.

Preferí no ahondar en el tema, pero entendí perfectamente la idea de lo que había querido decir.

Nos adentramos por calles bastantes curvas y angostas, pero repletas de esas casas magnificas. Hasta que sin previo aviso se estacionó a las fueras de la que me pareció la más bonita. Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

-"Mike, ¿estás en casa? Estoy fuera… mmm, necesito que conversemos" – volteó a mirarme y mis ojos ya estaban desbordando sus cuencas. No sabía en qué me había metido – "Vale, te veo dentro".

Yo seguía sin moverme, mirándolo aterrada, pero intentó calmarme.

-Tranquila, es de confianza. Creo que puede ayudar - al terminar de decir esto, se bajó de la camioneta y corrió a abrir mi puerta, y ofrecerme su mano. Dudé, pero finalmente, tuve que aceptar.

Entramos a la mansión, bueno, no lo era, pero a mí me parecía que sí. Y me encontré con tres autos maravillosos. Sentí escalofríos de pensar que alguien pudiera tener tal magnitud de dinero, y colapsé intentando relacionar a Trevor, un tipo atorrante que vivía en una caravana, con alguien de alta alcurnia que viviese en una mansión y tuviera tres autos.

El timbre sonó, provocando que mi estómago se contrajera con fuerza.

Una mujer, madura abrió la puerta. Era bastante atractiva. Miró a Trevor extrañada y al milisegundo me miró a mí, automáticamente.

-Amanda. ¡Qué gusto verte!... ¿Mike? – la saludó Trevor. Ella me sonrió.

-¿Ella? – lo miró desconcertada.

-Una amiga – contestó Trevor, vacilante, sin mayor detalle.

Ella asintió dejándonos entrar. La casa por dentro ya era demasiado. Justo en el descansillo de la entrada, había una escalera curva hacia el segundo piso, por el lado izquierdo, y por el derecho, el pasillo a la cocina, dónde la mujer nos hizo esperar.

El lugar era realmente fascinante, miraba todo a mi alrededor completamente admirada, hasta que Trevor me dio un codazo, haciéndome sonrojar.

Un tipo, fornido y mayor apareció por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, dónde estábamos, y quedó mirándonos, perplejo, a ambos.

-¿De qué se trata? – su voz sonó tosca, seria.

-Sé que no te pido favores… - comenzó Trevor.

-Sí lo haces – aclaró el tipo.

-Necesito tu ayuda – sentenció Trevor, con más confianza y entrando en el mismo estado de seriedad que su amigo. Supuse que "amigo".

-Ven un momento.

Sacó a Trevor de la cocina, y lo llevó a la sala de al lado, que al parecer era la sala de estar. Hubiese querido en ese entonces, no haber escuchado nada, pero pude oírles hablar. La conversación llego a mis oídos. Primero, él le contó cómo me había encontrado y lo que había sucedido anoche, ¡ah!, y de paso, lo de ésta mañana. Quería esconderme como un avestruz, quería enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra y no salir más.

-Necesito un consejo aunque sea… - suplicó Trevor, aunque bastante furibundo a juzgar por el timbre de su voz.

-T… no puedes dejarla sola. Si la rescataste, asumiste su vida como responsabilidad. Dejarla sola, sería como no haberla rescatado… Eres un idiota, por siempre meterte en líos… y a pesar de que, este es nuevo, no deja de ser tan terrible como los otros. ¡Qué lío!

-Baja la voz, ella se llama Leo… - mencionó Trevor, pronunciando mi nombre como le había enseñado.

Sentí silencio unos segundos.

-No eres apto para cuidar una niña. ¿Cuántos años tiene? – el tipo, sino me equivoco Mike, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, como si Trevor, por haber salvado mi vida, hubiese sido lo peor.

-Tiene diecisiete – masculló el aludido.

-Madre santa… - refunfuñó Mike - ¿Al menos sabes de dónde viene? ¿Por qué sabe usar un arma? Podría haberse escapado de algún hogar de menores, o de algún centro de rehabilitación, y estaremos metidos en un gran problema legal…

-Estoy, querrás decir – corrigió Trevor.

-Estamos… no vayas a creer que luego de hacerme testigo de esto, lo pasaré por alto.

-Sólo te pido tu ayuda… no me la des, y no pasará nada. Me iré de aquí y no volveré a fastidiarte – escuché ruidos. Supuse que venían de vuelta.

-Ey, Trevor… piénsalo. No es un paquete de drogas, no es un arma, es una niña. ¡Una vida! no es como hacer un plan y ya está… pero voy a ayudarte de todos modos…

-¿No querrás conversarlo con tu almohada? – Trevor me sonó como un perro rabioso.

-No, no es eso… - sentí pasos.

-No voy a dejarla sola, no voy a hacerle daño, ni menos pretendo nada con esto, si ese es el animal qué piensas que soy… - ahí terminaba la discusión.

Vi a Trevor entrar por la puerta, y me tomó de la mano. "Nos vamos", me susurró, y atendí al instante.

-Oye, T… por favor… - Mike venía tras él.

-Nos vemos, Mike – y luego de esto nos fuimos. Salimos de la casa rápidamente, y no hubiera tenido que trotar técnicamente, de no ser por las enormes zancadas que daba Trevor, ansioso de llegar a la camioneta y salir de ahí.

Condujo en dirección a… no lo sé. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, pero vi muchas tiendas, y el lugar se veía pacifico. Dobló en dirección hacia otras colinas, con casonas un poco más humildes, pero no menos ostentosas. Condujo con la respiración ahogada, como si intentara calmarse.

Noté la tensión en sus brazos, mientras sostenía el manubrio, entonces me atacó una incomodidad desagradable. Estaba dándole problemas a alguien a quien no conocía y no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo.

-Trevor… - lo llamé, relajó un poco la expresión de su rostro – no quiero darte problemas… si pudieras dejarme lejos de donde me encontraste, te lo agradecería infinitamente. Pero no pretendo que una extraña invada tu vida y te llene de asuntos complejos y delicados…

-Está bien… - me silenció – no voy a dejarte sola. Voy a ayudarte – no me lo dijo molesto. Eso fue lo mejor.

Si me hubiera mirado en ese momento, como un tercero, creo que podría haber visto mis ojos brillar, mis mejillas sonrojarse, y mi rostro dibujar una expresión de total regocijo. Me hundí en el asiento de la camioneta, y suspiré profundamente.

-Gracias… - no tenía nada más que decir. Me callé todo el resto del viaje, que no duró más que otro par de minutos.

Nos detuvimos nuevamente, frente a otra casa, igual de hermosa, igual de lujosa, pero de diseño más juvenil, más urbano.

-Y bien… ¿ahora? – pregunté mirándolo extrañada.

-Probaremos buena suerte acá.

Bajó de la camioneta, corrió nuevamente hasta llegar dónde mí y abrirme la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – alcé la mirada, atenta en su reacción.

-Estás en un mundo muy difícil. Intento ser lo más amigable y caballero contigo. Intento que no tengas que volver a pasar por momentos desagradables, preciosa.

Asentí, y bajé de la camioneta, lentamente. "No soy preciosa", musité, y caminé amplios pasos lejos de él.

"Sí que lo eres" susurró, pero pude oírlo, y antes de que pudiera voltear a mirarlo, estaba mucho más allá marcando su teléfono nuevamente.

Me senté en el suelo. Trevor se acercó a la puerta de la casa, luego de colgar el teléfono. Pasos resonaron y por último, el mango de la puerta.

Entonces entendí, que esta aventura sería más larga de que lo creía.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Acepto sugerencias.

Pronto subiré el próximo.

Matt S.


	3. Primero, la tormenta

**Primero, la tormenta.**

_"__El corazón que está lleno de miedo, ha de estar vacío de esperanza."_

Fray Antonio de Guevara.

* * *

Pasé veinticinco minutos, contados, mirando el reloj. Sí, contados, porque no despegué la vista de las manecillas. Me pregunté si alguien consideraba apropiado tener un reloj de semejante calidad y tan ostentoso, sólo para ver la maldita hora. A parte, nadie hubiera mantenido la vista fija en un reloj, teniendo tanto que mirar alrededor. Era una casa maravillosa, después de todo. Tenía el diseño de esas casas de ensueños, que sólo ves por internet. Aquellas de las que nunca consigues saber su ubicación. Es como si hubieran sido construidas en otro planeta, en un continente mágico, en un país de hadas y duendes.

Era una estructura bastante moderna. No tenía toques de mansión, ni de esas casonas con diseño victoriano, o renacentista las más lujosas, sino que era un diseño bastante vanguardista. Fuera de esto, lo más curioso era que, a pesar de la magnitud de la casa, estaba habitada por una sola persona, aunque quizás dicha persona había querido guardarse el privilegio para sí mismo.

-Hola Franklin – un chico joven, de no más de veinticinco años, alto y fornido de piel oscura estaba de pie frente a mí, mirándome algo confundido, pero con una actitud cien por ciento más acogedora que el tipo de antes. Nos encontrábamos en su sala de estar. Lo saludé con mucha calma, porque al menos ahora me sentía mucho menos presionada y más descansada de pensamientos.

-Bienvenida – su rostro indicaba que parecía estar divertido con la situación – Creo que no hay vuelta atrás, te has encontrado con el trío de maniáticos más enfermos de Los Santos, dudo que puedas salir – bajó la voz mirando a Trevor que estaba semi apoyado en el borde del sillón en el que me encontraba sentada yo.

-"Ésta" está más zafada que nosotros tres juntos – dijo Trevor, refiriéndose a mí, y volteé a mirarlo con la boca abierta. Franklin sólo rio, meneando la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso me deja más tranquilo, de todas formas – tomó asiento frente a nosotros, en disposición de completa atención.

En la sala, había una chimenea. El suave calor resultaba un regalo perfecto para la ocasión. Donde habíamos ido a parar, el frío era tosco y poco amable. La brisa matinal tenía gélida la atmósfera.

Franklin inspiraba una confianza infinita. Era de esas personas a las que ves y sabes que de ninguna manera podrían llegar a hacerte daño. Tras contarle todos los sucesos desafortunados por los que habíamos pasado, y por sobre todo el énfasis que puso Trevor, en que yo no había querido contarle nada de mi pasado, a pesar de todo eso, a él pareció no impactarle en lo más mínimo. Nos prestó mucha atención.

Me contaron entre ambos, como era la relación entre ellos. Cómo se habían conocido, y cómo siempre se ayudaban cuando tenían que hacer "trabajitos". Es por eso que Franklin aceptó ayudar a Trevor, y a mí, por cierto, con la ardua situación que vivíamos. Yo por mi parte, que huía y Trevor que se había encontrado conmigo y ahora iba a ayudarme. A él le pareció un trabajo más, de aquellos, de los de siempre.

Me explicaron que la reacción de Michael era de lo más normal. Siempre había luchado contra su pasado, y su vida de mal andar, aunque según Trevor inevitablemente, eso estaba en su sangre, y a pesar de que ahora intentara llevar una vida normal, junto a su disfuncional familia, siempre terminaba haciendo cosas incorrectas, o escogiendo el "otro camino".

Me quedé mirando mis botines, y jugueteando con mis pies, mientras ellos hablaban de cosas que yo no entendía. Cosas personales, intuí.

-Supongo que si vas a ayudarla, vas a hacerla vivir contigo, y ¡supongo!, que vas a comprarle algo nuevo que vestir – dijo Franklin a Trevor, mirándolo con regocijo, pero a la vez con una seriedad que reveló que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Luego volteó a mirarme a mí y su expresión me dio a entender que vio mi ropa como harapos.

Me sentí extremadamente perturbada. Que estuviera intentando ayudarme, eso era infinitamente suficiente. No podía permitirme ser tal carga.

-Sí lo pensé… y lo pensé bastante – dijo Trevor, retirándose hacia un costado de la habitación.

-No será necesario, no se deberían molestar tan desmesuradamente – me puse de pie – es demasiado. Yo no quería influir de esta forma… - traté de explicar moviendo mis manos, pero estaba muy nerviosa y terminé enredándome.

-Está bien. Creo que tu historia ha acaparado nuestra atención – Franklin me sonrió. Y en ese momento bendecí a los mil vientos por haberme hecho encontrar con gente tan increíble.

-Gracias – bajé la mirada. "Gracias" no resultaba muy acertado, pero era la única palabra en mi vocabulario que calzaba para ellos.

Trevor me hizo despedirme de Franklin. No estaba segura de qué rumbo tomaríamos ahora. Él estaba buscando contactos por todos lados para poder ayudarme, y aunque eso me reconfortaba, de igual manera me hacía sentir que estaba soñando. No de esos sueños bonitos, sino de esos sueños imposibles, donde ocurren las cosas más inesperadas y justo a las personas más necesitadas. Aún no podía explicarme por qué un completo desconocido se esmeraba tanto en ayudarme. Bien… yo se lo había pedido, pero perfectamente pudo haberse negado. No entendía en qué me había metido, pero sólo quedaba seguir.

-Te llamaré – Trevor le hizo señas a Franklin y este asintió guiñando un ojo – nos vamos señorita.

Salimos de la casa, y una ventisca asomó por el umbral de la puerta, la cual hizo que me estremeciera. El cielo estaba un poco nublado, ligeras pinceladas blancas y el bendito sol apenas calentaba.

Caminamos hacia el auto. Traía oculta la satisfacción que me había ocasionado saber que estaba a salvo, pero me molestaba a la par, el hecho de ser una carga. Había dinero de por medio. No tenían que llegar a dichos límites por mí. Vale decir, no me conocían, sólo de la noche anterior, y los otros dos tipos de temprano en la mañana.

Salimos de ahí, siguiendo calles curvilíneas. No permití que el paso del tiempo me arrebatara las ideas, tenía que protestar.

-Creo que me he equivocado. Llevé las cosas demasiado lejos – intenté no mirarlo fijamente. Me apoyé del rabillo de mi ojo para divisar los movimientos de su silueta.

Se encogió de hombros, como si lo dicho, no hubiese tenido importancia.

-Pides nuestra ayuda, pero cuando intentamos dártela te rehúsas. Bueno, eres mujer, no discuto – siguió manejando, concentrado en el camino.

Me sonrojé por su comentario. Los nervios me llevaron a pasearme las manos con el costado del gorrito que me había prestado. Acomodé mi pelo dentro de él.

-Es que… tampoco quería convertirme en… - me costó pronunciar las palabras – una hija adoptiva.

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de los "Blue Clusters"? – preguntó con voz de encuesta.

-No lo suficiente – suspiré – o de seguro, ya no existirían.

-Bueno, te encantará saber entonces que ninguno de nosotros tres tiene algún tipo de empatía con ellos, y si no llegaba algún día la razón para acabarlos, terminaríamos inventándola nosotros mismos. Hoy… tú eres la razón – sonó a discurso victorioso, pero tenía que calmarle las pasiones de telenovela.

-La razón, claro – sonreí socarrona – pero no la carga…

-Leonor…

-Leo – corregí.

-Leo – asintió - ¿pretendes morirte de hambre, vestir esa misma ropa y vivir en la calle hasta el día del pito en que atrapemos a cada uno de ellos?

-No – susurré, ocultando el rostro. No me molestaba que sus modales fueran tan limitados. También lo eran los míos, pero me incomodaba sentirme regañada.

-Cierto… ¡no! Así que Mike tiene razón. Te salvé. Eres mi responsabilidad ahora… pero me divierte el hecho de que detrás de todo esto, haya tanto misterio… por eso accedí. Mi historia con los Blue Clusters es muy… - dudó unos instantes haciendo muescas – digamos, personal.

Volteé el rostro hacia el paisaje urbano que aparecía mientras salíamos del sector de las casonas. Terminé de sorprenderme. "Terminé", en el sentido de que ya nada era como lo había visto antes, y entendí las palabras de Trevor apenas habíamos llegado al lugar.

Sí, era una ciudad muy plástica.

Cada persona allí, tenía un celular en las manos. Como zombis sociales, divagando por las calles, sin prestar atención a nada. Ahora entendía el incremento en los atropellos y accidentes que había cada día. Lo veía en las noticias, antes.

Todos vestían ropas exclusivamente caras, con la marca del producto de tamaño exuberante. Pensé, que de haber podido, habrían llevado la etiqueta con el precio, colgando.

Los hombres parecían esculturas griegas, tallados a la fuerza y tostados por el solárium. Las mujeres, rellenas por todos lados con extra de silicona, tanto, que se veían ridículamente desproporcionadas y de piel tostada forzada a base de solárium también.

Los autos parecían ir a una exposición de marcas exclusivas.

Me pregunté si alguien ahí pensó en algún momento en algún dolor o pena pasada, en problemas sociales, animales abandonados, ¿calentamiento global? Algo. Luego entendí que ahí nadie pensaba. O bueno, no sabían pensar.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, pasada la hora de almuerzo, llegamos a un mega centro comercial. Supe entonces, que ahora todo se volvería considerablemente incómodo.

Trevor repitió aquella hazaña de siempre. Bajó, corrió de prisa y abrió mi puerta.

-La princesa criminal debe abastecerse antes de entrar en batalla – intentó sonar confiable. Yo sabía que él quería que me dejase de preocupar, pero no podía.

-¿En serio harás esto? – mi expresión era bastante sufrida, a esas alturas.

-¿Es por el dinero? – se burló – si es por eso… podría comprarte la tienda entera, y seguiría teniendo dinero…

Me agité ante sus palabras. No, en ningún momento me sentí afortunada. Me aterró.

-Mientes – inquirí.

-En lo absoluto, muñeca, pero no soy tan idiota como para ostentar y sobre exponerme como estas mierdas ocupa oxigeno – y esto último, lo dijo con tal seriedad, que preferí bajarme al instante del vehículo y seguir sus pasos. No iba a protestar más.

Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que me estaba liando al parecer, nada más y nada menos que con una red de criminales mafiosos. Tenía un gran colapso de pensamientos, así que no pude concluir en breve si esto era una ventaja o no.

-Las niñas son caprichosas… - me hablaba Trevor, mientras buscábamos una tienda de ropa, que a mí me acomodase, ya que no pretendía ponerme trapos de colores brillantes, ni tampoco de esos que no dejan nada a la imaginación – deberías volverte loca comprando estupideces.

-¿Te parezco una niña caprichosa? – lo miré abriendo mis ojos en toda su inmensidad, y siendo lo más dulce posible. Me sentí victoriosa al ver el espasmo reacción que sufrió, tras mi cambio de actitud momentáneo. A veces me gustaba jugar. Sin buscar nada más que una sonrisa. Y la conseguí.

Meneo su cabeza, con una curvatura en sus comisuras.

-¿Qué tal esta? – dijo, señalando con su cabeza, una tienda que parecía tener ropa bastante casual.

-Bien, ésta sí – contesté, mirando conforme todo a mi alrededor – creo que llevaré pantalones y un par de camisetas.

Trevor me miró irritado.

-¿Estás loca? Por lo menos deberías llevarte unas cuantas pantaletas de buena calidad, algunos pares de brasier, una pijama o dos, varios pantalones, y camisetas, un par de chaquetas que te acompañen, ciertamente, venir a este sector es más frío… ¿qué más olvido? No lo sé. Cosas de mujeres. Las mujeres siempre quieren comprarlo todo.

-¿Crees saberlo todo de las mujeres? – me enfadé – bien, adelante. No soy mujer, porque no entro en tu descripción. Y no pienso comprarme un lote de ropa que no usaré, ni tampoco compraré braguitas que no me entren en el cul…

-¡Ya entendí! – me gritó, silenciándome – compra lo que quieras y no te midas, ¿está bien? No recuerdo haberte encontrado con un par de maletas con tus cosas. Estás bastante limitada de recursos, como para rezongar tanto… - en ese aspecto tenía razón. No tenía nada – Si terminas, estaré por allá viendo algo… algunas cosas – se alejó fastidiado.

Me molestaba increíblemente su estúpido estereotipo de mujer. Y no era su culpa del todo, viendo el tipo de mujeres con el que al parecer solía relacionarse, y más aún entonces, recordando las pinturitas que vi pasearse por las calles. Era evidente que pensara que todas son iguales, pero no yo.

Yo era… un desastre.

Me paseé por las vitrinas y los colgadores intentando recolectar cosas útiles. No quería fingir, ni dar falsas apariencias. Yo realmente creía que no era necesario tener cosas que no ibas a usar, porque cuando realmente las necesitase, ya no serían de mi talla. Me gustaba que las cosas durasen lo que tenían que durar.

Obedecí a Trevor. Opté por los interiores primero. Eran lo más importante. Seguí por un pijama, pantalones, camisetas, y una chaqueta.

Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré cerca de las cajas, coqueteando con la cajera.

-Supongo que esto debería bastar – aparecí de improvisto y dejé todas las prendas sobre el mostrador, formando un lote bastante grande. Lo miré enarcando una ceja como si lo estuviera retando.

-Menos mal que no te gustaba comprar – se burló de mí, lo cual fue suficiente para propinarle un codazo en las costillas.

La cajera soltó una risilla, conmovida por la situación.

-¡Qué linda hija tiene usted, señor Trevor! – celebró, mientras registraba las prendas y hacia la boleta.

Volteé a mirarlo al instante. Se había sentido incómodo. Preferí quedarme en silencio, evitar comentarios tontos y salir lo más pronto de allí.

Seguí con seguridad hacia la salida, pero Trevor me haló de la capucha de la chaqueta, haciéndome devolver.

-Vamos a comer algo – mencionó mientras se colocaba lentes negros. ¿Para qué? No había sol.

-Es… ¿en serio? – sonreí.

-¿Por qué no? Ha pasado tiempo del desayuno – me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vale – hice ademán para indicarle que continuáramos.

No quería sobrepasarme más. No le pedí que me comprara un almuerzo, pero sí le pedí una deliciosa copa de helado de cuantos sabores pude agregar. Él me siguió. Claro que, sin dudas, su copa era más pequeña.

Estábamos en un sector de patio de comidas. Las mesas eran redondas y con superficie de vidrio oscuro y grueso. Las sillas tenían respaldos cómodos. Nos encontrábamos al aire libre cubiertos por quitasoles, a las afueras del restorán de postres, sintiendo la brisa fresca, oyendo los múltiples murmullos. Todo el sector estaba repleto de personas, se veía como un día ajetreado. Por cierto, había olvidado que día era, apenas tenía ligeras referencias, pero no quería recordarlas.

Mantuve la vista fija en la copa de helado. A veces escudriñaba tanto en mis pensamientos, que terminaba alejándome de la realidad, mirando un punto fijo con la vista perdida. Y eso que últimamente permanecía en automático y era como si mi mente hubiera bloqueado todo evento traumático o de seguro estaría revolcándome en algún lugar o peor aún, en ningún lugar.

-¿Tenemos algún parecido? – resopló sobre el cigarrillo, que no noté en qué minuto había aparecido en sus manos.

-¿Perdón? – espabilé de mis pensamientos.

-No pareces ser hija mía – expulsó el humo.

Me reí.

-¿Aún piensas en eso? Olvídalo ya – tomé la cuchara plateada que descansaba a un costado de mi copa – creo que es el parecido en nuestros ojos – los ojos de Trevor eran de un tono marrón muy oscuro, los míos, celeste cristalino. No había ningún punto de comparación entre nosotros, ni siquiera en nuestras facciones.

Sonrió y comenzó a comer su helado, lentamente. El silenció nos gobernó unos instantes, pero como siempre, él lo irrumpió con sus preguntas astutas.

-Y antes de que pasara todo esto, ¿qué hacías? – indagó mientras me estudiaba. Se había colocado los lentes a modo de cintillo y me miraba curioso.

-No habrán respuestas, no insistas. Algún día conversaremos de eso – intentaba ignorar esas preguntas, pero sabía que eran importantes. Me concentré en mi helado, no quise ahondar en el tema. No podía darle pie a que entrara en cosas más profundas.

Suspiró, dejando salir el humo por sus fosas nasales y volteó a mirar a la multitud.

.*.

Al anochecer de ese día, me quedé en casa de Franklin. Según Trevor tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar y era muy peligroso dejarme sola en el remolque.

Franklin fue muy amable. Me invitó a pasar a su terraza a relajarme, mientras él iba de compras. Tenía una piscina hermosa, que terminaba en cascada. Daba la impresión de no tener borde.

Me recosté en una de las sillas de playa que tenía a un costado de la piscina. La vista desde ahí era muy agradable. La luz comenzó a dispersarse, y el ocaso a opacarse aún más.

Otra vez, los pensamientos me atacaron. Era triste pensar cómo había llegado ahí. Recordé que había estado en esa misma posición en mi sillón, en casa. Casa… se oía tan lejana, tan imposible, tan impropia ahora. Me habían arrebatado de tirón los sueños y esperanzas, y como si eso fuera poco me dejaron sin opción.

Si mis padres me estuvieran mirando ahora, ¿qué dirían? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Sabrán ellos que me depara ahora? A mí también me hubiese gustado saberlo. Iba a extrañar demasiado todo. A pesar de que a mamá la extrañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era más fácil sobrellevarlo con él a mi lado. Papá fue tan ingenuo.

¿Cómo voy a hacerlo ahora? A veces creía que él no pensaba en mí, pero por pensar "demasiado" en mí, llegó a estos límites que nos llevaron a separarnos. Era demasiado triste pensar que las tardes de campo se habían terminado, al igual que las mañanas de pesca, los sábados de básquetbol y las cenas de pizza hecha por nosotros.

Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla y se rompió en el jersey de montaña que aun traía puesto de la mañana. Automáticamente, me llevé la mano al rostro y la limpié con fuerza. No sé a quién quería engañar. Quizás a mí misma. Quería engañarme y decirme que era fuerte y que podía resistir esto con toda la fuerza posible, que no iba a desmoronarme, pasara lo que pasara.

Recogí las piernas y las rodeé con mis brazos. Necesitaba un apretón fuerte, por muy inútil y estúpido que eso sonara.

Algo frío se depositó en mi muslo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones y haciéndome mirar en esa dirección y me encontré con dos esferas gigantes y brillosas que me observaban. Me asusté soltando un chillido y el impacto me llevó a tambalearme y a estrellarme contra el suelo y de paso, botar la silla.

Dos fuertes ladridos me notificaron que aquello de lo que me había asustado, no era más que un tierno Rottweiler que meneaba su diminuta cola.

-¡Chop! – escuché a Franklin entrar trotando. Acudió a mí al instante en que me vio en el suelo.

-No ha sido él, la muy estúpida me asusté por nada – dije tomando su mano para reincorporarme.

-Bien, te presento a Chop, pero creo que él ya te dio la bienvenida – me sonrió.

-Es muy bonito y muy dulce – dije mientras mecía mi mano sobre la cabeza de Chop.

Se quedó viéndome unos segundos. Alcé la vista para mirarlo, y me sonrojé al instante. Inflé las mejillas y me distraje con el perro.

-Bien, estaré dentro viendo algunas cosas – volteó de inmediato hacia la casa.

Recogí la silla y me senté en el borde. Chop se quedó a mi lado moviendo su rabo y mirándome alucinado como si yo fuera un juguete nuevo. Le dediqué varias sonrisas y caricias juguetonas, mientras él paseaba su rostro por mis piernas agradecido.

Estaba intentando despejar mi mente de todas las cosas, porque estaba llegando a punto de colapso y no quería. Quería confiar en que las cosas iban a salir bien. Que ilusa soy a veces.

Pensé que podía ayudar a Franklin en algo, como muestra de gratitud, así que me dispuse a entrar en la casa para ver en qué cooperar, pero paré en seco cuando llegué al marco de la puerta de vidrio que daba paso al living. Miré el televisor y se me cortó la respiración al instante.

.

.

.

"_Policía de Los Santos confirma muerte de uno de los criminales más buscados hasta ahora. Rumores han señalado que se debería a la intervención de la banda criminal 'Blue Clusters', banda que se concentra en el mismo rigor de búsqueda. Se dice que dicho personaje fue brutalmente asesinado._

_La policía ha hecho un llamado a la comunidad para dar con el paradero de quien sería su hija, la cual no fue encontrada en su lugar de residencia, sitio donde se efectuó el crimen…" _

_._

_._

_._

Comencé a sudar frio. Mi respiración no quería volver y se me tensaron todos los músculos. Miré hacia dentro de la casa, y Franklin ordenaba las bolsas con las cosas que había comprado. Me retiré en cámara lenta, de nuevo hacia la piscina.

Pensé unos instantes, mientras jugaba con mis manos y caminaba de un lado a otro. No podía seguir ahí.

En la mañana, cuando llegamos con Trevor, noté que por ese mismo sector de la terraza, había otra puerta pequeña que daba salida a la calle. Caminé en esa dirección, contraria a la casa por donde unas escalerillas llevaban a dicha puerta. Miré en dirección a la casa de nuevo, esperando que Franklin no me hubiese visto y subí a trote leve los escalones. Pero Chop me siguió, ladrando detrás de mí, al ver que me iba.

Me giré y en cuclillas tomé su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí – susurré como si el pudiera entenderme, y escapé silenciosamente por dicha puerta.

Al salir a la entrada, divisé la motocicleta de Franklin. Al parecer había entrado demasiado de prisa con las bolsas, olvidando las llaves ahí. Dudé unos segundos mirando a todos lados, pero la desesperación era más grande. Puedo recordar que en ese minuto no pensé en nada, ni en consecuencias, ni en desventajas. Sólo quería huir. Franklin iba a ver las noticias. Todo Los Santos iba a ver las noticias. No tenía escapatoria.

-Perdóname – musité para mí y me subí a la moto, sin más escrúpulos.

Sí, sabía conducir. No tenía licencia claro, pero sabía lo básico que había aprendido vía antiguos amigos y juntas de ese entonces.

Me desaparecí a toda velocidad, no podía permitirle a nadie saber mi rumbo, ni menos que Franklin alcanzara a atraparme, porque también tenía un vehículo deportivo, y al lado de eso, ya no tenía competencia.

Conduje sin rumbo, formando líneas en zigzag, y adentrándome por calles evidentemente desconocidas por mí. Recorrí tantos lugares, que terminé perdiéndome por completo y maldiciéndome a mí misma.

A pesar de que se había entrado la noche, aún había movimiento por las calles, y bastante.

Estacioné la moto a las afueras de un café y entré fingiendo intenciones de querer comprar algo. El televisor estaba encendido y la maldita noticia seguía dando vueltas. Preferí retirarme al instante antes de que me preguntasen que quería pedir o peor aún, alguien me reconociera. No tenía ni un centavo en los bolsillos y la ropa que Trevor me había regalado, se había quedado en casa de Franklin.

Pensar en Trevor, me apretó el estómago. A pesar de todo lo que él había hecho por mí, en un día, yo estaba devolviendo la mano de esta forma. ¡Dios! No… no podía pensar. Necesitaba la mente fría.

Monté la moto, nuevamente, para darme inútiles vueltas por una ciudad que no conocía, intentando huir de no sé quién.

Abrumada, quise detenerme, por lo que me estacioné y me acerqué a una plazoleta, que estaba bastante desolada, en comparación al resto de los lugares que deduje que eran más céntricos.

Caminé hacia unos bancos largos, típicos de plaza. Tenía pocos árboles, que se mecían ligeros con la brisa. Hacía frio, pero bueno, no me preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Me senté sin más sobre la fría banca y me abrumaron todas las cosas que tenía en mente. Primero, había robado una moto, y lo que me preocupaba más no era el crimen en sí, sino que lo había robado de alguien que había sido muy gentil conmigo. Pasé por alto las cosas que mi rescatador había hecho por mí, sin conocerme, y ahora estaba perdida y con gente buscándome, pisándome los talones. Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba segura.

Tenía que ingeniar un plan, tenía que pensar rápido. Irme de ahí lo antes posible, porque ya había regado una gran catástrofe.

Exhalé una gran bocanada de aire, sacándome la desesperación de encima, y las frías gotas volvieron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Me tapé la boca, con la mano, intentando contener un llanto sonoro, pero sólo frené suspiros ahogados.

-¿Estás bien? – un tipo de mediana edad, se había sentado a mi lado, sin que me hubiese dado cuenta. Estaba vestido semi formal, como un oficinista. Fue lo único que pude reconocer del todo. Lo demás simplemente era silueta. Esto porque había oscurecido totalmente, y la plaza tenía algunos pocos faroles que no iluminaban lo suficiente.

-¿Disculpe? – me irritó su presencia. Volteé a mirar hacia otro lado, alejándome un poco y deslizándome hacia el costado opuesto a él.

-No te asustes, perdona mi intromisión. Me preocupé el verte llorar – su voz parecía sincera, pero no podía confiarme. Menos estando sola, y con él sentado ahí a mi lado.

-No se preocupe, está todo bien – maldito llanto, me hizo temblar la voz.

Me coloqué de pie al instante y caminé rápido hacia la motocicleta, pero todo se tensó cuando sentí sus pasos detrás de mí. El sendero que unía los distintos sectores de la plaza, estaba relleno por piedrecilla molida, por lo que sentí sus zapatos resonar en la gravilla.

Se me erizó la piel y sentí el hielo recorrer mi espalda, sin embargo un intenso calor se agolpó en mis mejillas. La misma sensación de la noche en la que escapé por la carreta, me amenazaba.

Intenté subir la velocidad para llegar luego a la moto, pero los pasos detrás de mí, se apresuraron casi llegando a un trote constante.

Quise voltear, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sus fuertes brazos me sujetaron fugazmente, y su mano, lo suficientemente grande para acapararme casi toda la cara tapó mi boca y de paso sujetó con fuerza mi mandíbula.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, vas a contarle tus problemas a Randall – escuchar ese nombre de nuevo me revolvió por dentro. Intenté zafarme con contorneos escandalosos, pero era demasiado tarde.

El sector era muy solitario, nadie merodeaba, nadie iba a verme, nadie iba a oírme.

El miedo y la pesadilla habían vuelto.

* * *

Matt.-


	4. Luego, la calma

**Ligera advertencia: **A medida que transcurra el fanfic, las palabras que utilice serán menos apropiadas, es decir, utilizaré un lenguaje más crudo. De todas maneras el fanfic está catalogado en categoría M. Pero por si las moscas. Recuerden la advertencia que escribí en el primer capítulo.

Gracias Mucapeke por el comentario :)

Creo que desde ahora en adelante las cosas comenzarán a fluir mejor 1313 :) disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Luego, la calma.**

_"__A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo_."

Jean de La Fontaine

_"__Recordaría su olor a tierra y sudor, su aliento alcoholizado y sus ojos centelleando veneno. Y no descansaría hasta ver el sudor evaporado, la tierra a la tierra, el último aliento y a sus ojos apagados, secos. Iba a verlo rogar misericordia, saboreando el polvo, rasgándose la piel con las piedrecillas del suelo y sintiendo el mismo hielo recorrer su espalda, al verme caminar con el fusil apuntando a su miserable existencia." _

Ellos eran la pesadilla de Leonor. Pero eran simplemente esclavos, siguiendo los pasos de un falso líder. Ella no lo sabía, y sentía más que miedo cuando se encontraba con ellos. Lo sintió desde muy pequeña. No era algo que se le hubiese metido en la cabeza de la nada, ni en poco tiempo. Era más bien, un trauma de la niñez. Eso hacía el asunto cien por ciento muy personal.

Habían tomado la motocicleta y la habían guardado dentro de la furgoneta, en la cual se movilizaban. Cuando el misterioso tipo la hubo capturado, el vehículo apareció sin más, liberando a muchos más secuaces, quienes se encargaron de guardar la moto, y de obligar a Leo a entrar también.

-Supongo que sabes dónde vamos… - preguntó el sujeto que la llevaba amarrada con cuerda y tenía una pistola apuntando sus cienes.

La furgoneta era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera la moto y ellos dentro.

Contando el conductor y el copiloto, eran cinco en total. Tres iban atrás con Leo. Sus aspectos los hacían ver como hombres de poca edad, en la mitad de la vida. Todos vestían de negro, unas toscas chaquetas acolchadas y gorras.

-Eres bastante insolente, como para tener tan poca edad, ¿qué pretendías robando una moto? – preguntó otro sujeto, sentado frente a ella.

-Bueno, supongo que es más inteligente lo que hice yo, que ir a devolverla… - gruñó la chica, mofándose de sus captores.

Al tipo que la tenía inmovilizada, no le importó si era mujer, si era una adolescente. Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cien con el mango del arma, ocasionándole una pequeña herida que sangró al instante.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó otro – Randall convertirá en un colador tu andrajoso culo si descubre que le has hecho algo.

-La puse en su lugar… y yo te convertiré en colador a ti si no cierras la maldita boca – eran como perros pelándose entre sí. Eran estúpidos – No necesitamos la puta motocicleta de tu querido amigo, por eso la devolvemos – bufó cerca del rostro de Leo, soltando ligeras gotas de saliva.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Franklin, Leo intentó mirar lo que sucedía, o al menos ver si las luces estaban encendidas, pero no logró ver nada.

-No hay nadie – alertó uno, mientras los otros bajaban la moto cuidadosamente.

-Suelta la moto – Leo reconoció esa voz, alterándose por completo. Pero su captor, presionó su boca con ambas manos impidiéndole efectuar sonido alguno. Habían estacionado la furgoneta de manera que Leo no pudiese ver más que la carretera, y que tampoco nadie hubiese husmeado al interior de esta.

-Tranquilo, amigo, hemos venido a devolverla – intentó sonar amistoso.

-No soy tu amigo, ni tampoco tan idiota como para no saber quién eres. ¿Dónde está la chica? – escupió las palabras con desdén.

-¿Qué chica? – se desentendió el tipo, y los otros subieron inmediatamente al vehículo.

Leo berreaba ligeros sonidos, apenas audibles, por la presión de las manos sobre su boca. No tuvo otra opción que hacer un esfuerzo sobre mayor por forzar su mandíbula y morder la palma del tipo que la tenía retenida.

-¡FRANKLIN! – sintió como si sus pulmones fueran a salirse de lugar.

Pero ya estaban en movimiento, y los disparos resonaron con violencia. El último hombre subió corriendo a la furgoneta y desaparecieron a toda velocidad. Antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas, Leo vio la silueta de Franklin intentado subir a la moto.

Transcurrieron varios minutos de viaje. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Todos excepto ella, quien odiaba los silencios incómodos.

-No pueden ser más ineptos… pensé que algo de intelecto tenían como para ser una de las bandas más buscadas de Los Santos. ¿Creen que no me van a encontrar? – les habló la chica, intentando entender la estupidez garrafal que acababa de ver.

-Puedes callarte de una buena vez… - bufó el ultimo tipo que había entrado corriendo.

-Imbécil – susurró Leo mirándolo con todo el odio que les había acumulado hace tantos años atrás.

La furgoneta se detuvo. Bajaron apresuradamente halando a la chica, como si de un animal indomable se tratase. La halaban con el sobrante de cuerda con el cual la habían atado, lo hacían sin delicadeza, de la misma manera que la habían tratado aquella noche de tormenta. Sin piedad. De esa forma, bajó del vehículo a tropezones.

Se encontraban en un depósito de camiones usados, estacionados dentro de un garaje gigante de metal con suelo de tierra y algunas pocas malezas. Llevaban a Leo hasta el interior de unos departamentos situados a un costado de la edificación.

Leo intentó oponer resistencia, pero sólo consiguió golpes en sus muslos, como si con eso intentaran apresurarla.

-No, no – gritó un tipo en la distancia. Había aparecido en ese momento, no estaba en el grupo de antes – déjenla donde está, atenla al pilar de madera.

A los costados del garaje, unos pilares gruesos de madera fueron su peor cárcel. La dejaron allí, atándola alrededor de la pieza, imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento. La dejaron sentada en el suelo, y con el torso alineado a la madera.

-Randall quiere verla aquí. Aun no debe entrar – repuso el tipo, mirándola casi asqueado.

Leo permanecía con el rostro inerte, demostrando seguridad. A pesar de que su imagen era dulce y muy pura, por dentro mil maldiciones estaban siendo regadas para cada uno de los hombres que trabajaban para el tan odiado Randall Martin.

Verlo otra vez iba ser como volver a tener la misma pesadilla. Como volver a enfermarse. Había entrado en un estado donde todo parecía irreal, donde no sentía nada, excepto aquellas mismas ganas de morir que la acecharon aquella noche.

Nada estaba bien y nunca iba a estarlo. Había sido tan ingenua como su padre creyendo que todo saldría bien, que podría volver a empezar. No, esas cosas no sucedían en la vida real.

La noche estaba fría. Todos se habían ido dejándola sola, atada al pilar. Ella sabía que no estaba sola del todo. Era seguro que algunos guardias la estuvieran custodiando, o que hubiera hombres armados merodeando cerca de las salidas.

Odiaba todo esto, odiaba a Randall con todas sus fuerzas, y odiaba que Randall no la odiara a ella, y que la quisiera con todas sus fuerzas. Porque sí, Randall no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ni exponiendo a sus hombres por nada. Quería tener a Leonor. ¿Con qué fines? Venganza, deseo. Ambas juntas, le hubiese gustado saber. Pero no pretendía que eso lo justificara.

Intentó acomodarse, moviendo las piernas, pero fue inútil. Logró hacer sonar la tierra, al roce con sus zapatos y eso fue todo.

Aun llevaba la chaqueta que Trevor le había prestado. Hundió su rostro en ella y respiró hondo. Por primera vez, en todo el trayecto, sintió ganas de llorar. Se había equivocado enormemente. Los nervios provocaron que comenzara a morderse las paredes internas de las mejillas.

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban tenerla ahí? ¿Por qué no se deshacían de ella de una buena vez? No pudo contener todas las emociones. El silencio y el frio fueron aptos para hacerla caer en una nueva, pero vieja pesadilla a la vez.

.*.

_ "__Estaba feliz. Lo recuerdo. Era mi cumpleaños. 26 de abril. _

_Como siempre, él no estaba, y vaya a saber Dios dónde se había metido esta vez. Sólo había dejado una torta sobre la mesa, de crema decorada con flores de mazapán rojas y rosadas. Con salsa de chocolate decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa"… _

_Me senté y miré su obsequio con desdén. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿No podía fingir siquiera que le importaba tan sólo un poco? Como si el mejor panorama de cumpleaños fuera sentarte a cantarte la canción tú sólo y comerte un trozo de pastel antes de irte a dormir. De todas maneras, no podía pedirle más. Todos los años, hacía lo mismo. Terminé jugando con un par de velas que debieron ir puestas en la torta y que también estaban en la mesa. _

_Lo triste de todo es que me había prometido venir. Que dejaría todo de lado para estar conmigo. _

_Estaba tan triste y cansada de estar sola, que me quedé durante incontable tiempo, sentada mirando la torta y meciendo las velas de un lado a otro. Se habían ido los dieciséis, bienvenidos diecisiete que no tendrían más novedad que la de siempre. _

_Pero los invitados no tardaron en llegar. _

_Cuando la puerta cayó tras los golpes, supe que el fin había llegado. Supe también que él no volvería más. _

_La sombra del ser al que más había temido hasta entonces fue dibujada en el umbral de la puerta meciéndose por causa de su embriaguez. _

_Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí. Sí, no lo he olvidado. Me retuerce el recuerdo, la pesadilla. Me veía como un cervatillo torpe y perdido, mientras él era un cazador, un vil asesino. _

_Quería huir, quería escapar y no podía. Quería correr, pero él no me dejaría escapar. _

_Randall, Randall, Randall… intentaron sacarlo de su inmersión, pero no hubo caso, una vez sobre mi cuerpo lánguido, pareció ser una bestia incalmable. _

_Randall Martin. Soñé tu lápida grabada en ese entonces, pero no en un cementerio convencional, la soñé en un sitio eriazo donde el olvido yace complaciente, donde nadie nunca pudiera encontrarte jamás y así todos sólo pudieran deshacerse de tu recuerdo, de la misma manera en que tú hiciste desaparecer a mi familia." _

_Vuelven las imágenes. Su boca pegada a mi garganta ofreciéndome promesas rotas, como si fueran la mejor oferta, vuelvo a ver sus ojos a centímetros de mí, su imagen vuelve, vuelve…"_

.*.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Tenía la sensación de haber despertado de una parálisis del sueño, como si me hubiesen estado estrangulando, o si alguien con mucho peso hubiese estado sobre mí.

Por lo menos, había salido de la pesadilla, sin embargo, había entrado en otra mucho peor. Tenía los brazos acalambrados y las piernas frías. Inútilmente, hundía mi rostro en la chaqueta para darme calor.

Giré mi rostro en ambas direcciones intentado divisar algo. Pero nada. Camiones hacia un lado, contenedores hacia el otro, y hacia el frente un caminillo que terminaba en varios departamentos. Todo lucía sin vida. No había luces encendidas, apenas si podía notar alguna otra cosa en el paisaje, porque a causa de la hora, estaba todo muy oscuro.

Intenté mantenerme en movimiento para ver si las cuerdas se holgaban un poco, pero nada. Gruesas y duras, perfectas para un prisionero.

Comenzaba a pensar que era hora de dejar de luchar, que era hora de entregarme a aquello de lo que tanto había huido o simplemente dejarlos matarme, o acabaría haciéndolo yo. Estaba atrapada, no tenía escapatoria.

Suspiré, relajando mi cuerpo, dejando las tensiones y asumiendo que el fin había llegado.

Bueno, eso creía.

Un zumbido familiar, resonó a mis espaldas, detrás de unos contenedores. No podía moverme a tal ángulo, aun cuando lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Luego de otro zumbido, sentí como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído al suelo.

Volví a tensarme y de la nada comencé a temblar, además de que la pesadilla de hace unos instantes también me había dejado bastante sensible.

Incesantes zumbidos resoplaron, una y otra vez. Llegué a tal punto de terror, que comencé a patalear, ocasionando un bullicio constante de mis zapatos resbalando sobre la tierra.

Lagrimones gigantescos y nudo en mi pecho me dejaron sin habla. Comencé a hipear estúpidamente, y una angustia se anido en mi pecho. Estaba previa a entrar en una crisis de pánico.

Un tipo encapuchado, con un pañuelo amarrado a la altura bajo sus ojos y con un arma con silenciador en manos camino hacia mí. Esos eran los zumbidos que había oído.

Se hincó a mi lado, saco un cuchillo de proporciones imperdonables y me retorcí aterrada. ¿Qué iba a hacerme?

Volví a contornearme incansablemente de un lado a otro, llorando provocando quede mi garganta salieran nada más que ligeros silbidos. Intenté esbozar alguna palabra, pero no podía.

El tipo tomó mi rostro apretando mi mandíbula y obligándome a mirarlo. Fue cuando entonces reconocí esos dedos toscos, y con la poca luz de la luna, pude entrever esos ojos redondos y muy oscuros. Reconocí el olor a goma de mascar de menta y cigarrillos.

Me acerqué a su rostro lo más que pude, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y con mis labios temblorosos sujeté la pañoleta halándola hacia abajo para permitirme ver su rostro. Permaneció quieto sin mover un musculo y sus ojos se volvieron más redondos entonces.

-No sé qué haya en aquel espacio dentro de tu cráneo, pero si hay, en algunas de esas casualidades de la vida, un cerebro, te recomiendo que lo uses – gruñó, no enfadado, pero sí muy preocupado.

No sabía si enloquecer ahí mismo, llorar, gritar. Trevor había ido en mi rescate. Me salvaba la vida, por segunda vez.

Con el cuchillo, comenzó a cortar mis amarras. Intentó hacerlo con cuidado, ya que como yo temblaba constantemente, fue un poco dificultoso.

Me liberó completamente, y me tomó de ambos brazos para ponerme de pie. Mis piernas me dolían. Estaban totalmente adormecidas. Me quejé.

-Lo sé muñeca, lo sé, pero si no salimos pronto de aquí…

Una inmensa luz nos cegó a ambos. Trevor me situó tras él como por acto reflejo, sosteniéndome aun con brazo mientras yo, inútilmente intentaba aferrarme a él.

Muchos tipos, como los que me habían capturado, comenzaron a aparecer, todos armados, formando un semi círculo alrededor de nosotros, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para taparnos las salidas.

Entremedio de ese lote, apareció él.

Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero roja italiano, pantalones oscuros y zapatos de etiqueta. Randall. El cabello oscuro y revuelto, y sus ojos venenosos miraron a Trevor con sorna.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece – chasqueó los dedos y dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

-Lo dudo – contestó Trevor. Sentí que se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

Nunca pensé que verlo otra vez iba a hacerme tanto daño. Comencé a hiperventilar. Mi cuerpo estaba tieso y frío, casi muerto, pero por dentro el fuego me quemaba. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho y mientras ellos se debatían en una conversación a la que resté importancia, yo comenzaba a ahogarme poco a poco.

Me llevé la mano al cuello, como si de esa manera el cosquilleo fuese a cesar, pero pronto la molestia se transformó en ligeros apretones que no me dejaban en paz y me cortaban la respiración. Intenté jadear quedamente, pero el aire parecía no querer entrar.

Dentro de un lapsus la situación se volvió insoportable. El calor era infernal y dos torrentes de agua salada escurrían por mis ojos. Estaba tan desesperada, que comencé a apretar el brazo de Trevor, casi enterrando mis uñas en sus músculos, con toda mi fuerza, pero él más bien parecía un gato engrifado que terminaría pronto por estallar sin Randall seguía hablando con tanto sarcasmo. Fue lo único que pude reconocer en la distancia, porque así se oían las voces.

"Mátense ya", eso pensé en mi lapsus de tormento. Si con eso se terminaba mi dolor, lo aceptaba.

Sin que nadie lo hubiese previsto, el auto deportivo de Franklin entró casi volando, y empujando a la mayoría de los tipos que formaban el círculo.

La acción había empezado.

Las armas abrieron fuego, y Randall Martin fue el primer cobarde en correr.

Trevor me empujó haciéndome esconder detrás de dos contenedores. Me cubrí ahí sin perder de vista lo que estaba pasando. A la par, seguí temblando y asfixiándome lentamente. Luchaba forzando la respiración y sujetando entre mis manos el único recuerdo material que tenía de quienes amaba.

Franklin estaba armado de un fusil de asalto, y Trevor cogió uno de los tipos que ya estaba muerto en el suelo. Los casquetes sonaban fuerte contra el garaje de metal, se golpeaban y caían a la tierra. Los cuerpos levantaban polvo al caer al suelo, y los gritos desgarradores zumbaban hostigosos en los oídos.

Era una escena cruda, violenta, que había vivido tantas otras veces antes que ahora me haba lo mismo y miraba como el tiroteo se desencadenaba sin ningún escrúpulo. Sólo pensaba en que me dolía el pecho, la angustia se ahogaba en mi garganta y en que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos que luchaban ahí por mí.

Eran dos contra borbotones de tipos que parecían no querer terminarse.

No podía quedarme así de tranquila, porque yo sabía que podía. No era una doncella escondida en la torre esperando ser rescatada. Era más que el miedo que me hundía ahora.

Salí de mi escondite y tomé otra arma que estaba tirada, y me puse a disparar a… todo lo que se estuviese moviendo. Corrí al lado de Franklin a cubrirme con él.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Qué carajo haces? – me gritó sin dejar de disparar y mirándome impactado.

-¡Dispara! – saqué la voz a todo pulmón, haciendo que me carraspeara la voz.

Con la mejor puntería que tenía, aquella con la que había practicado todo este tiempo, intenté deshacerme pronto de ellos. Quise llegarles a todos en las partes más rápidas. Cabeza, corazón, para los que no tuvieran protección.

Mi corazón bombardeaba a mil, tanto que taladraba mi pecho, y me hacía doler mucho más de lo que había dolido antes. Pero seguí en pie, disparando con furia, aún con la desesperación acumulada y la crisis de pánico trabajando en mi interior.

La furgoneta en la que me habían capturado, se iba a hora con otro lote de tipos y Martin. Escapaban, cierto, como las ratas cobardes que siempre habían sido.

Me puse de pie, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría y disparé incansablemente hacía el vehículo con Randall dentro.

-Despejen la zona – gritó un tipo. Lo oí a mis espaldas.

-Emprendan retirada, ¡rápido! – gritó otro.

Como gallinas en corral, todos corrieron en todas direcciones, desapareciendo de a poco, mientras yo, seguía disparándole a la furgoneta que desaparecía en la distancia.

Franklin se lanzó contra mí, botándome al suelo, y haciéndome soltar el arma lejos.

-¡Ya se fue Leonor! ¡Se fueron! Todo está bien – intentaba hacerme volver en sí, sacudiéndome, pero no podía. Caí al suelo llorando a gritos. La crisis se había desencadenado totalmente. Me dolía el estómago, las costillas, la cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas.

Trevor se sumó.

-Franklin al auto, nos vamos – dijo con voz de mando mientras me tomaba en brazos. No pudieron ponerme de pie. Yo estaba totalmente perdida y sumida en dolor, tanto que había perdido ya la conciencia, y me negaba a seguir más allá de lo que había hecho.

No podía ponerme de pie, me temblaban las piernas, y las fuerzas… bueno, digamos que en ese momento dicho término desapareció de mi vocabulario. Más que crisis de pánico, había entrado en un estado de shock.

De la manera que pudo, Trevor subió al auto conmigo, teniéndome en sus brazos, mientras intentaba calmarme.

-A tu casa, a mi casa… - preguntaba Franklin mientras intentaba concentrarse en la camino.

-Ninguna. Vamos a otro lugar – señaló Trevor. Me hubiese gustado haber tenido su calma en ese entonces. Él nunca se preocupaba por nada, o ¿sí?

No sabía a dónde íbamos. Tampoco me importaba. No tenía noción de las cosas para ese entonces. Forzosamente intentaba encontrar la cordura en mis pensamientos, pero sólo veía a mamá, a papá, a Randall… la palabra "Blue Clusters" daba vueltas como carnaval en mi cabeza.

Intenté distraerme con el rostro de Trevor, quien me miraba absorto, mientras yo lloraba y tiraba manotazos tontos al aire. Con su brazo me apretó fuerte, rodeándome.

-Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital, para que la estabilicen – señaló Franklin.

-N… - intenté hablar – N-no… por favor, no – chillé amargamente.

-Entonces no irá – dictaminó Trevor con seriedad.

Franklin condujo a toda velocidad, lo cual no me hizo parecer que el viaje fuera más corto, pero pasado el tiempo, llegamos a un sector muy quieto y agradable. Se detuvo en su vehículo, bastante dañado cabe destacar, a causa de los balazos.

-Tu auto es historia – comentó Trevor, intentando bajarme del auto, aun cuando yo seguía temblando.

-Hao sabrá que hacer – Trevor asintió, y Franklin espero que bajáramos para irse.

Estábamos en unos departamentos. Eso reconocí en la imagen borrosa que revelaron mis ojos. Intenté sostenerme sobre mis piernas, y caminar.

Entramos al edificio, aunque dificultosamente.

La situación empeoró al entrar al ascensor. El vaivén provocó que me mareara y me desesperara con el encierro. Cuando llegamos al piso correcto volví a caer, y a romper en llanto.

Trevor, al parecer cansado con la situación, me cargó nupcialmente, y me llevó casi trotando a destino, mientras yo me ahogaba con ese empalagoso dolor en la garganta y la mucosidad acumulada por el llanto que no me dejaba respirar.

Tal fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al tipo de la casona millonaria, esperando en la puerta del departamento al que íbamos.

-¡Trevor! ¿Qué ha pasado? – sus ojos parecieron desbordarse al verme de esa forma.

-Saca las llaves – dijo Trevor, señalando su bolsillo con un gesto.

-¿Qué? – Mike intentó despabilar.

-¡Las llaves! – gritó Trevor.

El aludido sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su amigo y abrió la puerta. Devolvió las llaves a su lugar.

-T, tengo que hablar contigo, esto es demasiado… hay algo que tengo que… - la puerta cerrada con fuerza silenció sus palabras.

Encendió las luces, rozando los interruptores con su hombro, sin dejar de cargarme en ningún momento, y me llevó a una habitación. Cuidadosamente me colocó sobre una cama, y corrió a hacer algo. No sé qué.

No tenía medicamentos a mano para poder pasar la crisis, tenía que ingeniármelas de alguna manera, y la única fuerza que tuve para superarlo, fue el conocimiento de que ya estaba a salvo.

Intenté concentrarme lo mejor que pude, y comencé a respirar profundamente. Una y otra vez, y relajando el cuerpo, respirar y relajar. Repetí el ejercicio infinitas veces, hasta que poco a poco el nudo comenzó a desatarse.

Estaba fría, quizás se me había bajado la presión. Encontré una manta sobre la cama y la halé para cubrirme con ella.

Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormirme, comenzaba a mecerme, hasta que dicho gesto me tranquilizaba a tal punto de quedarme dormida. No sabía si resultaría ahora, pero tampoco quería ver a Trevor y dar una lista gigante de explicaciones. Comencé a mecerme, apretando los ojos.

Santo remedio. Terminé durmiéndome, en algún punto de mi cansancio.

.

.*.

.

Mis párpados se movieron involuntariamente, logrando que mis pestañas me hicieran cosquillas. Ciertamente, la luz que entró por la ventana provocó que por inercia me terminara despertando.

Abrí mis ojos, delicadamente para que la luz no me hiciera doler la vista. Estaba en una habitación amplia de tonos claros. Aun en la misma posición, en la misma cama, con la misma manta.

Me estiré ligeramente y mi cuerpo acusó pequeños dolorcitos en partes específicas, como piernas y brazos. Pegué un brinco cuando vi a Trevor sentado mirándome bastante serio.

-No quieres ser un problema, y en menos de un par de horas te convertiste en uno, y en uno bastante grave – dijo, mientras se restregó el rostro con una mano.

-Pudiste haberme dejado morir… fue tu oportunidad para deshacerte de mí, aun así fuiste a buscarme, ¿por qué? – musité mirándolo desentendida. Esta pregunta me había atacado anoche, pero entre tanto colapso había olvidado hacerla.

Gruñó y pensó unos instantes enarcando una ceja.

-Gasté dinero en ti, esa ropa – dijo señalando las bolsas, que estaban en un costado de la habitación – costó bastante dinero, como para desperdiciarlo – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta – por último, antes de irte, llévatela. Es un obsequio.

-No quiero irme – solté sin más, presionando los ojos, para no ver su expresión.

-No me des más dolores de cabeza, en ese caso – caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación – y date un baño. Hay agua caliente.

¿Un baño? Hacía tiempo que no me daba uno como correspondía. Oí sus palabras con plenitud y gozo, porque lo necesitaba enormemente.

El baño era amplio, y las paredes estaban hechas de azulejos de tonos marinos, y los implementos combinaban en tonos crema. El espejo era gigante, y la regadera también. Aparte de eso, tenía una tina, lo suficientemente cómoda para hacer caber a dos personas.

Me quité la chaqueta de Trevor y la sacudí. Estaba llena de polvo. Me quité la ropa cuanto antes, y frente al espejo miré mi cuerpo. Hice un mohín de desaprobación al notar los múltiples hematomas que me adornaban como árbol navideño. Eran pequeños y otros pálidos, pero dolían de igual manera que uno grande y marcado.

Intenté ignorarlo, pensando en que desaparecerían con el tiempo y me metí a la ducha. Dejé el agua caer, los primeros minutos, con mi cabeza gacha para que ésta rebotara en mi nuca. Vi el agua en el piso del color de la tierra y… sangre. Me asusté a la primera impresión, pero luego recordé el golpe que ese cobarde me había dado con el arma. Ahora entendía por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza. Me toqué con cuidado, el lugar donde debía estar la herida, y tenía un poco hinchado. Dolía, no tanto, y se sentía casposo, porque al parecer había comenzado a cicatrizar.

El agua caliente me acarició con tal perfección, que me sentí en el paraíso. La ducha era como una caseta de vidrio y dentro tenía una repisa con el jabón, gel de baño, shampoo, entre otros. Probé cada uno de ellos. Estaba demasiado feliz. O bueno, medianamente. Disfrutaba el momento, dicho de mejor manera.

Una vez que terminé, entré a la habitación envuelta en una toalla que encontré en el baño. Caminé de prisa a la puerta y me encerré.

Al poco rato me había vestido con la ropa nueva, unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta gris oscuro.

Caminé por el departamento, que era bastante amplio, buscando a Trevor. Lo encontré en la cocina con una cerveza en las manos, mirando televisión. Sentí miedo por eso, temí que hubiese visto las noticias, pero al cabo de un rato lo ignoré.

Volteó a mirarme apenas entré a la habitación y su rostro sorprendido logró que me sonrojara.

-Wow… eres bastante atractiva sin tierra en la cara – caminó hacia mí.

La cocina era de las típicas cocinas americanas, así que Trevor se sentó en un taburete, como los de bar, al lado de la baranda que cerraba y hacía la división entre comedor y cocina.

-Husmea el refrigerador tranquila – dijo llevándose la botella a la boca.

En la baranda había una frutera.

-No, está bien – dije tomando una manzana y mascándola. No me daba ganas lavarla.

-Aún a pesar de todo… ¿vas a insistir en ocultarme todo? – indagó dejando la botella en la mesa.

Suspiré sonoramente.

-Estuve a punto de morir ayer…

-Por tu propia culpa… ¿te asustó Franklin? ¿Te asustó su perro? No tenías motivos para escapar – me interrumpió.

-Respecto a eso… ¿Cuándo ves a Franklin? Le debo unas sinceras disculpas…

-No te preocupes. Franklin lo entenderá. Después de todo la moto fue devuelta intacta – se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo podía agradecer…

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué carajos quiere Randall de ti? – alzó la voz – es la única forma en la que puedo protegerte niña, sabiendo de "qué".

Callé bajando la mirada, mientras jugaba con la manzana entre mis manos.

-Dame tiempo… anoche tuviste varias pistas, ¿no? Podrías… dejarme descansar la mente – pedí, no de manera tajante, sino casi como un suplicio.

-Perfecto – volvió a beber.

-Gracias Trevor… has sido muy dulce conmigo – lamentablemente con estas palabras, terminé provocando que se ahogara con la cerveza. Intenté remediarlo cambiando el tema - ¿este departamento es tuyo?

Aclaró su garganta carraspeando.

-Lo es… no podíamos volver al remolque. Si saben que estás conmigo, es el primer lugar al que irán. Nadie sabe que este departamento me pertenece. Es una excelente idea estar acá.

-Estás exponiendo tu remolque – entristecí.

-Para nada. Tengo contactos… deja de preocuparte y procura no meterte en problemas.

.*.

Leo estaría a salvo en el departamento. Nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Podía quedarse cuanto tiempo quisiera y jamás la encontrarían.

Mike lo llamó la tarde de ese día. Aunque Trevor tenía sus razones para querer arrancarle la cabeza, aun lo consideraba un buen amigo, al menos si eso funcionaba para tenerlo como un contacto más. Asistió en breve a la reunión propuesta por su amigo, que curiosamente fue predispuesta en un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad.

-¿Preparas una velada romántica? – dijo Trevor al llegar a la playa situada en Vespucci.

Mike estaba cerca de la orilla mirando las olas parsimoniosas. Volteó a mirar a Trevor molesto.

-Supongo que viste las noticias – enunció con furia en la voz.

-Noooo… - se burló su amigo - ¿por qué jodida razón debería ver las noticias?

-Porque encontrarías las estúpidas respuestas que tanto buscas – gruñó.

-¿Dónde encontrar putas más baratas? – enarcó una ceja.

-Quién es Leonor y por qué está huyendo… - soltó sin límites, sin pensar, si un mínimo de tino. Regó todo y Trevor sintió tensarse los músculos de su espalda.

* * *

Mike ¿por qué eres tan crueeel? eso pensé al terminar de escribir esto

O yo soy la cruel.. como sea xd

Nos leemos pronto.

Matt.


	5. Leonor

**Algunas especificaciones:**

***No todas las cosas que estén en mi fanfic, estarán concretamente ligadas al juego. Pueden haber lugares nuevos, ciudades nuevas incluso. En este caso, para este capítulo, inserto un local nuevo.**

***Por otro lado, se respeta la corrección de algunas entidades que aparecen en el juego. FIB está correctamente escrito y desligado de parentesco con alguna entidad de nombre similar. (Para quienes no hayan jugado este juego)**

***El capítulo no trae tanta violencia. Intentaré que sea un equilibrio, por ahora (1313) (?) Es que andaba tierna :3 *se excusa***

**Disfruten del cap n.n **

* * *

**Leonor. **

_"__Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo."_

Proverbio árabe.

Me gustan los arbustos. Son bonitos. Son pequeños, no ocupan demasiado espacio, eso es un gran punto a favor. Algunos tienen flores, lo cual es mucho más llamativo, y aquellos que técnicamente están compuestos por flores en su totalidad, parecieran ser de distintos colores cuando los miras en la distancia. Si los saben podar bien, pueden dárseles formas muy geométricas y atractivas. Se puede diseñar un jardín encantador con ellos y claro, disfrutar de su grata y silenciosa compañía. Ciertamente, esa es su mejor virtud; los arbustos no hacen preguntas incómodas.

El edificio dónde se encontraba el departamento, tenía unos jardines maravillosos. Tendría que haber estado loca para haberme quedado encerrada todo el día. Quise disfrutar de los simpáticos asientillos de madera y fierro pintado de negro y la compañía de los distintos tipos de arbustos que decoraban el lugar. Algún otro obsesionado con ellos, debió ser el paisajista que organizó ese vergel.

Me apoderé de una banca bajo un árbol; un manzano de hojas espesas. Me distraje mirando los senderos hechos de concha molida, en tonos café pálido y crema. No había punto de comparación. Definitivamente, no tenía excusas para quedarme encerrada. De todas formas, tarde o temprano tenía que volver. Unos minutos fuera no iban a hacerme daño.

No tenía compañía en ese instante, fuera de las plantas que se mecían ligeramente con la brisa. La gente no pensaba en estas cosas, apenas despegaban la vista unos segundos de sus teléfonos móviles para poder cruzar la calle y no morir en el intento. Sin embargo, me parecía estar acostumbrada a la soledad. Incluso le tenía cierto apego y disfrutaba pensar, estar a solas o simplemente ensoñarme con el ruido del viento.

La conchilla molida sonó, crujiendo, anunciando pasos, que no me hicieron inquietarme. Caminaron lentos, pero seguros. Gobernó el silencio durante unos segundos, antes de que me volteara a ver quién había venido.

-Creo que mereces unas sinceras disculpas – apreté los ojos, luego de ver a Franklin de pie frente a mí – Lo siento demasiado, de verdad…

Se acercó con una sonrisa algo tonta, pero dulce, meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y tomó asiento a mi lado. Algo orillado al otro extremo de la banca, ya que yo estaba acurrucada, ocupando gran parte de esta.

-No pidas disculpas, devolvieron la moto, igualmente – rio socarrón, acomodándose, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, el atardecer, que brillaba con tonos naranjos y violetas.

Sonreí, haciendo un mohín.

-No debí… pero tenía miedo – tenía las manos frías. Había sacado un chaleco de Trevor del armario que estaba en la habitación, era azul oscuro y me quedaba grande. Comencé a jugar con las mangas y de vez en cuando me daba calor.

-¿Sabes?... mi cabeza dio mil vueltas pensando en lo que pasó… ¿cómo es que tú… - volteó a mirarme como si dudara de las palabras que intentaba usar – digo, sabes usar un arma, disparas mejor que yo y Trevor juntos… eres dura como una roca.

-Pero a veces lloro… - murmuré – como un bebé – lo miré ensanchando los ojos.

Me regaló otra sonrisa divertida, que terminó en una risilla leve.

-Fue increíble. Lo que hiciste me refiero… no me lo esperaba – volteó a mirar el cielo nuevamente.

Lo miré incrédula unos segundos y desvié la vista a las mangas del chaleco nuevamente.

-¿Por qué has venido? – apreté los labios luego de preguntar – La que debía buscarte, para darte las disculpas, era yo. Creo que te adelantaste.

-Vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien – dudó al decirlo. Tensé la expresión de mi rostro. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Sí, dudo de que con Trevor pueda pasarme algo… ya sabes, el tipo es… increíble – Franklin me miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como impresionado por oírme halagar a Trevor – me refiero a que, bueno, sabe disparar muy bien, es un perfecto guardaespaldas – bajé el rostro, sonrojándome. Solía avergonzarme con facilidad, cuando temía ser malinterpretada.

-Estarás a salvo con nosotros. Sólo procura quedarte quieta, ¿ok?

-No le puedes pedir eso a una pulga atómica…

Trevor interrumpió. No noté el momento en el que llegó. Ni siquiera sentí sus pasos sobre la concha molida. Apenas sentí el pesado timbre de su voz, me estremecí y miré en la dirección de la que provenía su voz. Venía acercándose a paso lento. Algo cansado.

-¿Perdón? – me había llamado "pulga atómica". ¿Qué se creía?

Rio roncamente. Descansó en una pierna mientras miraba a Franklin. Traía la mirada perdida. Opaca.

-¿Les parece si salimos? – preguntó, lo que a mí me sonó como un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso para salir a jugar.

Franklin pareció extrañado.

-No lo sé… te ves cansado – se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy cansado mentalmente, vamos por unas cervezas, por unas… - hizo un gesto con ambas manos. ¡Vamos! Yo no era estúpida. Entendí a lo que se refería. Un buen par de senos.

-Trevor… - Franklin sonó irritado y me señaló con un gesto que hizo con su cabeza. Me reí.

-¡Dios! Son hombres. Entiendo perfectamente – moví la mano en el aire, señalando lo poco que me importaba y me reí quisquillosamente.

-Dudo que te apuntes al Club de Striptease – Frank me miró inquieto.

-Entonces vamos a un pub, o algún otro club – mecí ambas manos en el aire. Mi voz sonaba alegre y con motivación, lo cual era muy curioso. Bueno, así funcionaba yo. De un momento a otro estuve a punto de morir, y de la nada quería salir a divertirme y reír. Era simple. Era la necesidad de olvidar.

-Eres menor de edad – Frank seguía demoliendo mis esperanzas de salir y dejar, por alguna vez en mi vida, de estar encerrada.

Me quedé viéndolo como si su afirmación hubiese sido lo más absurdo que había oído hasta entonces.

-¿Por quién me tomas? – dije bastante seria.

-Sólo decía – levantó las manos, intentando zafarse de sus propias palabras.

-Ey – rezongó Trevor fastidiado – vamos a divertirnos un rato. ¿Bien? Rápido. Necesito un respiro o terminaré fusilándolos a ambos y probablemente haciéndome un ajiaco con lo que quede de ustedes.

Caminamos hacia la camioneta con pasos pesados. Pude oír el suelo ser golpeado por la pereza de nuestros pies. Parecía que Franklin desaprobaba de idea de que me llevaban consigo a un club nocturno, como si yo, nunca hubiese ido a uno antes.

Solía irme de jugarretas con mis amigos cuando tenía trece años. Sí, en "ese tiempo" tenía amigos. La nueva generación de jóvenes luce muy mayor para su edad, y no éramos la excepción. Teníamos otros amigos mayores que nos podían facilitar la entrada a algún pub o fiestas de jóvenes de secundaria o bachillerato.

Comencé a beber a los trece. A los catorce probé el cigarro, y aunque no lo consideré necesario para divertirme, lo adopté como un vicio ocasional. Respecto a drogas, intenté ser severa respecto al tema, pero a los quince solía fumar marihuana y una vez, por error de cálculo de un amigo que quería intentar algo con una chica, me dieron a beber un vaso con… vaya a saber Dios qué. Sólo recuerdo que me pareció estar en el País de las Maravillas, y no porque fuera grandioso, precisamente, sino porque recuerdo que vi de todo bailando alrededor de mí.

Me dejé de liar con ese mundo. A los dieciséis senté cabeza de golpe. A muy temprana edad, pero… fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en la vida. No me hacía bien. No voy a mentir, no me sentía bien estando de esa forma. Mis años de fiestas sólo fueron tres, y fueron lo suficientemente intensos como para terminar hostigándome completamente. Creo que a veces hacemos cosas estúpidas para encajar, o para agradar a personas que jamás darían ni una mierda por nosotros. Así es la tonta necesidad del ser humano por la aceptación.

Una vez que me aparte de ese mundo, descubrí que estaba sola. Cuando mi madre murió, ninguno de los que creí mis amigos en ese entonces, volvió para decirme siquiera que lo sentía… el pésame, o cosas que diría una persona a la que crees que le importas. Nada. De seguro volvieron a su mundo mediocre, a hablar de mi historia como el pelambre de la semana, y a drogarse como los enfermos que siempre serán.

Pensé en que me hubiese gustado que me vieran junto a mis nuevos acompañantes.

Franklin nos llevó en su deportivo que lucía como nuevo. No sé qué tipo de contactos tenían, pero lograban cosas increíbles de la nada. Todo tenía solución pronta para ellos.

El móvil de Frank sonó irrumpiendo la música relajante que venía sonando a volumen regular. Vi su rostro contraído al mirar la pantalla. Trevor lo vio también.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó algo preocupado. Estaba sentado de copiloto. Yo iba en los asientos traseros.

-Es Michael – sonó irritado.

-Contesta – dijo Trevor, más relajado, como si no le importara.

Contestó, poniendo el altavoz.

_"__Frank… ¿estás ocupado?"_

"Algo así, voy a algún club con los chicos…"

_"__¿Van con la chica?"_

Se hizo un silencio

"Así es… Trevor, Leo y yo."

_"__Bueno, si andan de tan buen ánimo, creo que me apunto"._

Casi reventé en carcajadas estruendosas cuando vi la expresión de desagrado de Trevor, por el espejo retrovisor. Franklin se encogió de hombros y miró a Trevor esperando la respuesta final, quien suspiró y terminó por ceder.

"Nos vemos en un rato, vamos a _"Éxtasis". _

Colgó sin esperar respuesta de vuelta.

Hace mucho tiempo que no salía de fiesta. Normalmente, estaba en casa sin mucho más panorama que esconderme. Pero ese es otro cuento.

No podía no sentirme feliz. Y aunque me sentía culpable por dejar de lado mis responsabilidades, mi vida técnicamente se hundía en un pasado infeliz, pero no quería hacer nada por detenerlo. Quería simplemente, despejarme, alejarme, huir.

Está bien. Importaba tan poco ya, si actuaba bien o mal. Era innecesario buscar consuelo y luchar contra el arrepentimiento. Simplemente me hundí en el asiento, olvidándome de todo.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

-Son las nueve – contestó Frank.

-¿No es muy temprano como para ir a un pub? – me extrañé.

-¿Qué? Niña, hay locales abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día – fue como si lo hubiese ofendido. Trevor rio para sí.

-Podrían dejar de tratarme de niña. Gracias – me molestaba demasiado.

.*.

Las luces mareaban. No recordaba cómo era asistir a estos locales.

Las luces eran de colores fríos. Azules, celestes, turquesas, morados, violetas. Bailaban incesantemente, moderando la velocidad a la par con la música que sonaba, hasta ahora de forma prudente. Consideré que fuese así por la hora.

Las mesas eran redondas, con un máximo de cuatro asientos. Cada mesa con su cenicero personalizado. El Bar tenía un aspecto futurista. No era estos típicos pub con complejo caribeño. Era más sobrio, pero no menos elegante y a simple vista atractivo.

La pista era increíblemente gigante. La pista de baile más grande que había visto. El suelo era de cuadros de múltiples colores que brillaban y se mezclaban con las luces. La plataforma, donde se supone que debe ir el DJ, estaba vacía. Aun no empezaba el show del todo.

Había abundante cantidad de personas, no las suficientes como para decir que estaba lleno. En resumen, el ambiente estaba agradable.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la barra.

-¡Franklin!, ¡Trevor! – celebró el barman con euforia, acercándose, mientras batía la coctelera – y… ¿señorita? – volteó a mirarme enarcando una ceja.

Me miró como si yo fuera un maletín con lingotes de oro… ¡peor! Como si fuera un pavo navideño. No me gustaba la sensación de ser vista de esa forma. Lo miré enarcando una ceja también, casi como si estuviera poniéndolo a prueba. Me sonrió depravadamente. ¡No podía contra eso!

-¡Ey! – Trevor lo interrumpió – Con cuidado.

No dijo nada más. No le dio mi nombre, no me presentó, ni dio explicaciones.

-¿Qué vamos a pedir? – Franklin estaba más tranquilo. Había que tomarse en serio esto de divertirse.

-Yo quiero un Dry Tequila… y un Manhattan después – dije, mientras jugueteaba con una carta menú.

Trevor y Franklin voltearon a mirarme en el acto, de hito e hito, como si el peor crimen hubiese sido cometido frente a sus ojos.

-Sé beber… por favor, no voy embriagarme tan fácilmente… Me humillan, en serio – seguí jugando con la carta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres un juguito? – sugirió Trevor, casi aterrado.

Suspiré sonoramente.

-¿Con vodka? – sonreí finalmente.

Compartimos un par de tragos, mientras conversábamos de temas triviales. Entendía que no podíamos hablar de mi futuro, ni de los Blue Clusters a la ligera, menos en un local público. Iba en serio esto de divertirse.

-Oye, T… últimamente no has trabajado, ¿no es así? – preguntó Franklin.

-No… - Trevor contestó algo dudoso, como si hubiese querido decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Se llevó el vaso de color azul a la boca. No sé qué trago sería, pero el barman se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo.

-Y eso… ¿va a afectarte? No es así… - siguió indagando. Me sentí algo mal por eso. Si Trevor no estaba trabajando, intuí que tenía que ser por mi culpa. Últimamente él había gastado bastante tiempo conmigo.

-Sabes que Ron se encarga de todo – volteó a mirarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Yo también llevaba tiempo dedicándole vistazos profundos, intentando escarbar dentro de su frío rostro. Nos quedamos estáticos, observándonos el uno al otro, mientras Franklin, quien estaba sentado al medio, miraba a sus extremos intentando comprendernos. Estábamos sentados en ese orden: Trevor, Frank y yo.

"Lo siento…" no emití sonido. Sólo moví los labios, modulando lo mejor que pude para que entendiera el mensaje. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No estaba molesto, creo que me daba a entender que no tenía que disculparme.

Me concentré en el vaso. Respiré profundo y volví mi mente a la diversión.

Los hombres, aunque muchos lo duden, son sinceros. Al menos cuando tienen que decir algo concreto. "No me gusta" significa no me gusta y ya, "Si, está bien", significa que está bien y punto final. Rara vez las cosas resultan a medias con ellos, y por favor, no comentemos sobre infidelidad. No viene al caso. Son confiables cuando deben serlo. Con esto quiero decir que confié en Trevor. Sí, lo conozco de unos días, pero había salvado mi vida como si nos conociéramos de siempre y como si yo tuviera tal valor sentimental, que me protegía como si tuviéramos algún parentesco.

-¿Cómo están? – Mike apareció de la nada irrumpiendo la situación que se había tornado algo tensa.

Trevor apenas le prestó atención. Eso me causo cuidado. Frank no, lo saludó anímicamente y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Leonor… - Mike me miró queriendo decirme algo con su expresión. No entendí qué, concretamente, pero la intensidad de su mirada que heló la espalda provocando que me sintiera inquieta en el acto.

-Asiento, Mike – lo invité, mientras dificultosamente, intenté tragar saliva. Le dirigí una dulce sonrisa, intentado ser amable. Se sentó frente a mí, dándoles las espaldas a Trevor y Frank quienes se habían movido un asiento más allá para darle espacio.

-¿Cómo estás? – me miró fijamente. Tenía un rostro… ¿paternal? No tenía mirada psicópata, ni enferma. Su rostro no era tosco, era bastante agradable. Sus ojos eran algo claros, como grises. Algunas arrugas leves de cuarentón estaban dibujadas en su cara.

-Bien… - no me despegué de su rostro en ningún momento. Y tampoco se me ocurrió decir otra cosa aparte de "bien".

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, mientras tenía el codo apoyando en la barra y sentí que comenzó a estudiar mis gestos.

-Leonor… yo – dudó unos segundos – yo vi las noticias y sé quién eres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No iba a salir corriendo esta vez.

-Perfecto – esbocé una sonrisa aun dulce, sin embargo cínica – era evidente que tarde o temprano la información llegara a tus oídos o a alguno de los otros dos… Y bien, ¿qué harás? ¿Vas a llevarme a la policía? ¿FIB? ¿IAA? ¿Cuál te gusta más? – comencé a sonar irónica y fastidiada.

Me miró algo consternado por mi reacción. A veces era atrevida. Bueno, no se podía esperar que fuera diferente cuando sentía mi integridad amenazada.

-No haré eso – meneó la cabeza – simplemente, quiero ayudarte y decirte que probablemente liándote con este "grupito" – enfatizó en esa palabra – dudo que llegues muy lejos, salvo de terminar convirtiéndote en una criminal más.

-¿Qué más da? Es lo que soy, ¿no? Para lo que nací… - esto no estaba saliendo bien.

-Tu padre no estaría feliz… de verte así.

Error. Tocar un tema que no le correspondía.

No iba a volverme loca, ni menos iba a chillar como una nena por estar oyendo palabras difíciles. Apreté la mandíbula tragándome el dolor e intentando controlar las ganas que afloraron de propinarle un puñetazo biónico en la cara.

Me armé de valor para contestar lo mejor que pude.

-Señor, puede que usted sepa quién soy, pero eso no significa que me conozca. Agradezco su preocupación, pero déjeme decirle que tener diecisiete años, no significa que sea una niña que no entienda el mundo. Gracias a mi querido padre, ahora mismo sé cosas que no debería saber, he vivido cosas que no tenía por qué vivir. Así que puede tomar su misericordia y alejarla de mí, porque justo ahora, es lo que menos necesito – cuando terminé de soltar estas palabras, tomé mi vaso y me resbalé del taburete, que era bastante alto para mí… en realidad yo era muy bajita, y me dirigí hacia Trevor, sentándome a su lado.

Sentí a Michael suspirar y pedir un trago. Trevor me miró de reojo y volvió a beber de su vaso, hasta que de pronto, volvió a mirarme de golpe.

-¿Ese es mi chaleco? – miró de arriba abajo, escrutándome.

-Ah… sí – dije, mientras volvía a beber.

-Te compro ropa y terminas colocándote la mía. ¡Típico de mujer! Te lo dije… no es cosa de estereotipos.

Me reí a carcajada limpia luego de su aseveración. Los tres tipos voltearon a mirarme como si yo estuviera loca. Al rato Trevor se unió y finalmente añadió.

-Te queda bien, mejor que a mí.

La fiesta estaba por comenzar. La música se volvió más movida, electrónica y más personas comenzaron a llegar. En la pista, varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar y el DJ estaba animando a viva voz, mezclando música y todo. Era día de promoción al parecer. Estaban dando regalos para los mejores bailarines de la noche. Jockeys, playeras, lentes, entre otras cosas.

Una chica de cuerpo muy bonito, piel tostada y cabello ondulado se acercó a Franklin para sacarlo a bailar. Era obvio que no iba a dudarlo. Ella le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista.

-¿Tú no sales a bailar? – gritó Trevor hacia Michael. La música ya estaba suficientemente fuerte.

-No, ya no – contestó, mirando la pista.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin salir, que la imagen frente a mis ojos parecía surreal. Gente bailando, divirtiéndose, y yo acompañada por tres personas que jamás en mi vida había visto, pero que ahora querían ser como mis perros guardianes. Sentí que estaba maldita por alguna clase de bendición. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible eso? No lo sé. Yo lo creía en ese entonces.

Reconocí la canción que sonaba en la distancia. _Armin van Bureen._ No me gustaba la música electrónica, pero es que este tipo era excelente. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la melodía. Comencé con un vaivén ligero, de un lado a otro, mientras movía mi cabeza de igual manera, lentamente.

Sin embargo algo despertó en mí.

-¡Vamos! – tomé enérgicamente a Trevor de la mano y lo halé con fuerza. Caminé con destino a la pista.

Trevor pareció resistirse un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces? – me preguntaba, mientras yo lo arrastraba a la fuerza.

-Vamos a divertirnos. ¿Querías despejarte no? – paramos en la pista, estábamos frente a frente – quizás esté lejos de ser ese par de… - hice el gesto con las manos, para imitar dos senos – pero te aseguro que puedo hacerte olvidar mejor que eso.

Me miró algo asustado. El siempre miraba mis ojos como si fueran dos gemas de extremo valor. Eso me gustaba. No era el típico hombre. Al menos no para mí.

-¿Es en serio? – sonrió atontado.

-Baila Trevor, baila y cállate – respondí comenzando a bailar.

Lo admito. Tanto tiempo fuera de las carreras, provocó que beberme esos vasos que parecían inocentes se terminaran subiendo a mi cabeza de igual manera. Estaba mareada, algo entonada, aunque no ebria.

No supe si a causa de esto, o por otros motivos, entré en un éxtasis con la música, en una complicidad completa, una relación directa entre el sonido y yo. Estaba demasiado feliz y llena de energía. Bailé incontrolablemente, mientras la música retumbaba en mi cabeza, y el alcohol también.

Las luces se paseaban por mis párpados cerrados, provocando que me mareara más. Lo cual no fue tan terrible del todo. A ratos sentía las manos de Trevor en mi cintura. Yo también me sujetaba de su polera, para bailar sin carme en el intento. Me sentí volar por un momento.

Abrí los ojos. Él bailaba, sin dejar de mirarme. Sin ser egocéntrica, puedo decir que logramos un equilibrio perfecto. Siempre mis ex amigos me habían elogiado por bailar bien, era algo de lo que podía presumir, y creo que Trevor también. Bailaba increíble, tanto que no cerré mis ojos otra vez. Provocaba un gusto agradable verlo moverse, no siendo el ogro gruñón y satírico que solía ser, por el contrario siendo energía positiva pura.

En una vuelta, pude ver hacia la barra. Michael nos miraba indignado.

¿Sí me sentí mal? Ni hablar. Fue como si eso hubiese terminado por despertar la bestia dentro de mí.

Metros más allá, Franklin bailaba con la chica bonita. Sin embargo también nos miraba sorprendido. Me molestaba. Había una parte de mí que era muy provocadora, en el sentido de que si a alguien le inquietaba algo, solía hacerlo con más frecuencia, sólo para imponerme.

Tomé a Trevor de la nuca y lo incliné hacia mí, logrando que nuestras frentes se juntaran. Pobrecillo, iba a terminar con un dolor de espalda luego de eso. Él era mucho más alto que yo. Pero aun así, yo quería libertad. Quería liberarme, olvidarme, soltar las amarras y dejar de preguntarme lo que estaba bien.

El sólo bailó, siguiéndome a ratos, pero sólo bailó. Sentí por un momento, que él también intentaba olvidar algo.

_-"¡Parece que tenemos a los primeros ganadores de la noche!", _la música bajó y estas palabras salieron como una explosión por lo parlantes.

La situación provocó que saliera de mi ensoñación. Para cuando me di cuenta, varias personas de la pista se habían detenido para vernos bailar. Técnicamente estábamos en el medio de todo.

Intenté respirar, calmando mi exaltación y mareo. Trevor miró hacia la plataforma y levantó su puño en señal de gloria.

_"__Guapa, acércate para darte tu premio"._

Nos regalaron dos sudaderas con el logo de la disco, _"Éxtasis". _Eran negras y las letras de los mismos colores fríos de las luces, con unos dibujos de discos de vinilo y notas musicales. Eran preciosas.

-Trevor… no me siento bien. La atmosfera es asfixiante – dije, poniéndome la mano en la frente. Me sentía muy acalorada.

-Bien, vámonos.

Nos despedimos de Mike a la distancia, quien en señal de despedida levantó su vaso a modo de brindis.

.*.

¡Fue reconfortante! Sentir el viento en la cara. Respirar aire puro.

Salimos del local y Trevor pidió un taxi para que nos llevara a donde estaba estacionada la camioneta, cerca del departamento. No nos fuimos a dormir. Escogió otro rumbo esa noche.

-¿Te molesta si vamos un rato a Sandy Shores? – me dijo mientras subíamos al vehículo.

-Para nada – me encogí de hombros.

-Este sector, Vinewood es muy frio.

Subí a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Había perdido los cabales. Todo funcionaba como un tornado dentro de mí.

Había sido increíble, de todas maneras. La sensación de volver a divertirse me resultó algo extremo. Por todo lo que había pasado, me había vuelto seria y me había encerrado en mí misma. A pesar de que no fue una salida extrema, fue lo suficientemente buena para descansar la mente, ignorando por cierto, que el aguafiestas de Mike se hubiese presentado a nuestra súper noche diciendo tales cosas.

No estaba preocupada. Sin mentir, me sentí muy segura en ese momento. Aunque puede que con unas copas extras me haya dado la extrema confianza y seguridad siendo que en realidad corría peligro, pero Mike parecía de las típicas personas que no harían nada malo, simplemente "advierten".

Había pensado mejor las cosas, y pensé que quizás fuera hora de que ellos supieran de plano, quien era yo, qué me había pasado, por qué estaba huyendo, y por qué no podía acudir a la policía.

Dios. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas.

Me fui ultra relajada sintiendo el viento en el rostro mientras Trevor avanzaba a velocidad media.

Sentí a los coyotes aullar y de inmediato una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y divisé remolques en la distancia.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté en voz bastante alta para que pudiera oírme.

-Cerca del lago, no iremos al remolque.

Condujo hasta el lago que vi la primera vez que me trajo aquí. Luego de la peor noche de mi vida.

El lago estaba silencioso. Sonaba como un siseo relajante y armonioso. Se veía oscuro y apenas le rebotaba la luz de la luna en la superficie.

Trevor saltó de la cabina a la cajuela rápidamente. Antes había apagado el vehículo.

-Permiso – mencionó, mientras se ubicaba a espaldas, mirando hacia el cielo, como si la cajuela fuera un colchón.

Me quedé viéndolo ensimismada unos instantes y finalmente me uní, recostándome a su lado y mirando al cielo de igual manera. La parte trasera de la camioneta era lo suficientemente ancha para permitirnos a los dos estar ahí.

-Mike vio las noticias, dónde supuestamente están dando la alerta de quien eres y por qué huyes – sentenció con palabras frías. Estaba tranquilo, pero mantuvo la rigidez en su voz.

Suspiré.

-¿Él te lo dijo? – hablé en tono bajo.

-Quiso, pero no lo dejé… - se llevó el antebrazo a la frente.

-¿Por qué? – me extrañé de golpe. Me había fastidiado bastante con eso, como para dejarlo pasar así.

-Porque… - pensó unos segundos – quería que tú me lo dijeras.

Me quedé atónita. Permanecí con la cabeza semi levantada por unos instantes, pero no hubo más respuesta de su parte, por lo que volví a recostarme.

-Qué considerado – musité.

-¿Pensabas que iba a dejar que él me lo contara? Es una falta de respeto hacia ti, y tú misma has querido confiar en mí, aparte, prometí protegerte y dentro de eso está el "no hacerte daño". Sé que eso te hubiera dañado desmedidamente – estaba tan serio. Me preocupé un poco. Esperaba que dijera alguna grosería o dijera alguna estupidez. Nada. Conservó una seriedad increíble

-Gracias – terminé diciendo. ¿Qué más podía decir? Cielos, nunca encontraba las palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

En la ciudad, cielo como este es imposible de ver. Si no está nublado, la contaminación lumínica hace lo suyo, pintando una mancha anaranjada por sobre los edificios.

Fue un detalle muy bonito venir hasta esta parte, donde la luz no molesta nada y el cielo pareciera estar sobre tu nariz. Las estrellas centellaban bailando como yo instantes atrás.

-¿No temes de cual sea la verdad? – pregunté, sin alzar demasiado la voz. No quería irrumpir el agradable siseo del lago.

-¿Qué tan terrible podría ser? – sonrió.

-Podría ser una asesina serial – amenacé, aunque sonó más a un tipo de juego.

-¿Una asesina serial… entraría en pánico al ver a un enemigo? – fue duro con lo que dijo, pero no me molestó. Me dio un poco de vergüenza – Me pregunto si con esa fortaleza tuya, podrías "acabar" con Randall Martin.

Odiaba esto, pero inevitablemente las lágrimas se avecinaron y salieron sin pausa.

-Hago lo que puedo. A veces el pasado duele tanto, que te corta las alas…

-No… lo siento. No quise decir eso, es más, creo que eres demasiado fuerte como para ser tan menor y no cortarte las venas por lo que sucede. Pero esa misma fortaleza que ganas lejos de Randall, no puedes perderla cerca de él.

Lo miré atenta. Tenía razón, pero ese día había entrado en tal colapso que no pude contener las mil emociones que me golpearon con fuerza al verlo otra vez.

-Lo sé… - apreté los ojos, haciendo deslizarse más lágrimas.

-Además, deja de preocuparte tanto. Ya no estás sola… - giró el rostro hacia mí y sonrió apretando los labios.

Volví a mirar el cielo.

-Dejaré que lo descubras tú solo. Si dentro de un plazo de una semana, no lo descubres, te lo diré- señalé victoriosa secándome las lágrimas.

-¿Una semana? ¡Qué tacaña! – rezongó.

-Que sean dos – aposté.

-¡Está bien! – gruñó.

Sabía que le costaría saberlo. Si no había aceptado la súper propuesta de Mike, no tenía otro medio como saberlo. Por otro lado, estaba infinitamente agradecida.

-¿Va a ser siempre así? – soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Ponerte mi ropa?

Reí también, tapándome la cara con las mangas del chaleco, que me quedaba bastante grande.

-Me gusta tu ropa. Es un desastre. Me gustan las cosas desastrosas y desordenadas – volteé a mirarlo y le dediqué una sonrisa amable que fue devuelta enseguida.

-Volvamos al departamento. Es muy tarde.

-No – refuté – antes de venir aquí siempre pasaba encerrada. Me terminará dando claustrofobia.

-Bueno, volveremos al departamento entonces.

Blanqueé los ojos, mirándolo violentamente y suspiré.

Cuando llegamos no me dio tiempo de protestar. A penas me lancé sobre la cama, me dormí automáticamente.

.*.

Un golpe frío y húmedo me golpeó la cara con brutalidad. Fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer o si me hubiese estado ahogando. Como volver a la vida, luego de una muerte súbita.

Trevor me había despertado aventando un vaso de agua fría a mi cara.

Me transformé en una foca epiléptica pataleando de un lado a otro luego de ese impacto. Aparte, de alguna manera el edredón se enredó en mi cuerpo. Había caído sobre la superficie de la cama sin alcanzar a cubrirme, pero ahora me había vuelto un nudo único con la tela.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – mi voz sonó como un hilo de sonido chillón.

-¿Quieres saber cuántas veces intenté despertarte fallando en cada intento? Duermes peor que un oso hibernando – reclamó molesto.

Bostecé estirándome y limpiado mi cara con mis manos.

-¿Y por qué necesitabas despertarme con tanta urgencia? – me quejé flojamente.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien – mencionó.

Para el medio día, ya me había bañado, vestido, desayunado y estaba camino a no sé dónde en la camioneta de Trevor.

Mencionó algo de _"Murrieta Heights",_ en el trayecto. Prometió no sacarnos de Los Santos. Sólo iríamos a pedir ayuda a un "amigo" suyo.

-¿No crees que ya estás involucrando a muchas personas en esto? – mencioné, a ver si le habría los ojos un poco. Él era más testarudo que yo.

-Está bien, muñeca – sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre y tenía que decirlo con tanta libertad – no sé cómo pretendes arrancar de cuajo una banda criminal tú sola. Ni yo podría… - rio como si recordara algo – mentira, si podría, pero ese soy yo.

-No te luzcas… no permitiría que hicieras esto sólo o con tus amigos. Yo debo intervenir y en primer plano.

Meneó la cabeza sonriendo. Sí, está bien. Yo era más testaruda.

Llegamos a una casita pequeña de madera y de color verde. Era algo así como una cabaña. Estaba en alturas, al menos un poco, así que tenía en la parte de la entrada una escalera de unos doce escalones, para hacerse la idea, que llevaban directamente a la puerta principal.

T llamó a la puerta y nos abrió un tipo con pinta de intelectual. Nos miró dudoso, pero finalmente nos dejó entrar.

Por dentro la casita era muy acogedora. Nos llevó hasta una especie de oficina, llena de archivos e implementos de computación y electrónica.

Tomamos asiento en unos sillones cerca de su escritorio.

El tipo tenía dificultades para caminar. Se apoyaba de un bastón y finalmente, fue a parar a una silla de ruedas.

Tenía el típico aspecto de lo que se conoce como "friki". Era muy blanco y regordete. El poco pelo que tenía era de un tono muy rubio, y llevaba gafas. Algo de barba de tres días asomaba bajo su mentón.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio, mirándonos como si nada pasara. El tipo enarcó las cejas y rompió el mutismo.

-¿Y bien? – su voz sonaba pedante y perezosa.

Trevor carraspeó.

-Necesito tu ayuda – enunció.

-Mmm… - el tipo mantuvo su tono de voz – ya.

-Leo, él es Lester; rata de laboratorio, cerebro biónico, mente suprema satelital, la computación hecha persona…

-Hacker – dije terminando las alabanzas de Trevor y mirando con atención al tal Lester, quién se sorprendió al oír mi respuesta.

-Bien – dijo – dicho de esa forma, me lanzo varios años de prisión encima y lloraría esperando ver la luz de nuevo.

Sonreí. Gesto que le pareció atractivo, puesto que sonrió sonoramente de vuelta.

-No quisiera dar mi versión de los hechos, ¿por qué no le cuentas lo que sucedió a Lester? – sugirió mi querido amigo bailarín.

-Bueno, Lester, si me permites llamarte así – asintió – sucede que hace un par de noches atrás, mi vida estuvo a punto de terminar en manos de los… Blue Clusters – se arregló las gafas. Entendí que me estaba prestando atención – De no ser por Trevor, estaría muerta… y mi objetivo ahora es arrancarlos de raíz, hacerlos desaparecer…

-Cosa con la que concuerdo totalmente – me interrumpió Trevor.

-Recuerdo tus riñas con la banda – asintió Lester – bien – señaló para dar paso a su discurso – entiendo las cosas de esta forma. Ustedes se han unido en un acto vandálico por destruir a la banda criminal más buscada de Los Santos. Mmm… - pensó – no les voy a mentir. Mike ya me contó la historia completa.

Trevor se enfureció. Parecía un perro gruñón colérico a penas Lester mencionó la palabra "Mike".

-Cálmate – sujeté su brazo.

-De hecho, cálmate, por favor – insistió Lester – con esto quiero decir que entiendo cuál es su cometido. Lo que puedo hacer por ustedes es un escaneo completo de la banda, comenzando por los barrios que tienen tomados, si tienen locaciones y contactos fuera de Los Santos, los negocios con los que trabajan, desde niveles micro a macro, de esta forma, ustedes verán como ir desarmándolos… será como desmantelar un auto. Pieza por pieza. ¿Les parece?

Trevor me miró esperando aprobación.

-Es perfecto. No podría esperar más… de verdad, muchas gracias – sonreí.

Entrecerró los ojos, devolviéndome la sonrisa nuevamente.

Algo raro se encendió en mí ese día. Sentí una compleja conexión con todos los personajes nuevos que habían llegado a mi vida. Me sentí acogida de buena manera.

Era raro confiar en hombres adultos, siendo yo una adolescente, sin embargo hasta ahora, ninguno había perdido la compostura conmigo. Eran todos muy amables.

Esa tarde, luego de la breve visita a Lester, Trevor me llevó al supermercado. Se excusó diciendo que no se le daba bien eso de comprar, ni nada por el estilo, así que prefirió dejarme escoger a mi qué cosas podrían faltar y ser necesarias en el departamento. Incluso me permitió llevar chucherías y caramelos.

Desde que Lester mencionó lo de Mike, el aura de Trevor cambió radicalmente. Lo peor fue que sentía que no era concretamente por Michael, sino que en parte, su carácter había cambiado conmigo también. Estuvo muy silencioso durante todo el día. A penas atendió las sugerencias de comida que hacía mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos del supermercado. Ignoró la cantidad desmesurada de los distintos tipos de chocolates, café y golosinas que puse en el carrito de compras. Tenía la mente muy lejos.

Pagó con efectivo los productos y entregó dinero demás. Cuando la cajera le advirtió, ya estaba unos metros más allá retirando las bolsas. Tuve que hacerme cargo yo.

Sentí miedo, por lo que pudiera tenerlo tan ensimismado, sobre todo teniendo al pendiente la información que rondaba sobre mí en los medios.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, las cosas no mejoraron.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando ordenas las cosas que compró. Apenas prestó atención a la bolsa de los caramelos y guardó todo en la alacena. Mi miró tras cada movimiento que realizaba.

Supe que estaba buscando respuestas en mi rostro, lo supe porque su mirada ahondaba más allá de una simple curiosidad, se trataba de algo complejo, hasta sentí que él sabía algo de mí, que yo no. Era como si estuviera entusiasmado por dar con el hilo pronto y vanagloriarse por tal descubrimiento.

Sus ojos bailaban inquietos sobre mí, y estoy segura que de no haber sido por mi evidente estado de perplejidad, en ese momento, lo habría abofeteado para que se detuviera. No me sentía incómoda, pero ese bailoteo constante me colmaba la paciencia, quería saber por qué tanta conmoción, estaba nerviosa y tenía mis razones.

Seguí de pie, tan cerca de la pared de la habitación al lado del marco de la puerta de entrada, al frente de la cocina, que mi espalda comenzaba a rozarla. Nunca había disfrutado de los silencios incómodos, ni las largas esperas, era inquieta e impaciente, así que para distraer la mente, me dispuse a jugar con las mangas del jersey que traía puesto. Me concentré en un hilito suelto y comencé a tironearlo, desmenuzando la costura.

Volví en sí, cuando él soltó un suspiro y se irguió, haciendo tronar las vértebras de su columna probablemente, o quizás sus hombros que de seguro estaban tan tensos como los míos.

-Ahora las cosas son más fáciles de interpretar – sonrió. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta traspasar el medio punto que unía el pequeño living comedor con la cocina. Dicha baranda de las cocinas americanas. Incliné mi cuerpo ligeramente para seguir sus movimientos, y divisé su figura por el umbral. Había ido a buscar una cerveza.

Me enderecé rápidamente, para no dejar indicios de que lo había espiado y volví mi vista hacia el famoso hilito.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación, venía sorbiendo la botella y mirándome como su me hubiera ganado en algún tipo de juego.

-Eres la hija de Thomas Hansen…

* * *

**Puede odiarme :3 están en su derecho.**

**Nos leemos pronto! :D **

**Matt.**


End file.
